Phantom of The Labyrinth
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: Complete. S/J C/P A retelling of Phantom of The Opera that reveals more about the Phantom than any other work. The story of how The Goblin King and the Phantom are closer than you would think. It has the ending all other version should have had.
1. Prologue

Welcome to my first ever crossover. I will not reveal must to you in the prologue nor did I tell you much in the summary. The whole idea is that it's a mystery. So read and discover the secret of the Phantom of the Labyrinth.

I don't own Labyrinth nor do I own Phantom of the Opera. Labyrinth belongs to Lucas and Henson. PTO belongs to Weber and Leroux. I am using the movie mostly, but one of my betas does know the play, which at times I may use. I will be using the songs, but not all of them. I will warn you in the author note at the top of each chapter what song or songs you may wish to play as you read.

My betas are phantomoftheoperalover and Troily. So I would like to thank them both for going over this very small intro to the story.

**

* * *

Prologue**

He moves unseen

He knows all that happens in his opera house.

He can be your death,

if you don't do what he has told you.

He is the Phantom,

but he is also a man.

The Phantom is more than he seems,

he is cursed until love's kiss frees him.

* * *

Yes it is short, but it has you attention doesn't it. So review and tell me what you think. I will try to update soon, but I am in the middle of finishing my story Dreams and Nightmares. So it might be awhile.


	2. Think of Me

Well here is the first chapter of the story. After this all chapters dealing with Phantom of The Opera are named after songs from the movie as are the chapters dealing with Labyrinth named after songs from the movie or sayings. That way you know what's going on the chapter. A few will not have such titles, but they are towards the end.

I would like to thank any one has review. So here is the first chapter. Enjoy.

All of that is within from now on was told to me personally from the Phantom. He asked me to write this because he loved the way I have written Jareth and Sarah. So blame him if you don't like it. The man after all told me what to write.

_All music within the chapter belongs to Weber as it is taken from his wonderful play. _All singing is in italics. All if anything comes right of the movie it belongs to who it belongs to I don't take credit for it.

Also I will tell what music you might wish to play as you are reading**. For this chapter, at first start with the "Overture/Hannibal." Then finish with both Carlotta and Christine's "Think of Me."**

I apologize in advance if anything in another language is wrong. I do have French and also Italian when it is Carlotta. I have no idea how to format the language so please if I do something wrong tell me. I will try to fix it.

**

* * *

Chapter 1: The New Owners**

The Opera Populaire was filled with the sounds, sights, and smells of rehearsal. The lead soprano La Carlotta stood on the stage singing, holding a fake head.

_This trophy from our saviours,_

_from our saviours from the enslaving force of Rome!_

_The female chorus came from stage right._

_With feasting and dancing and song, tonight in celebration,_

_we greet the victorious throng, returned to bring salvation!_

Then the male chorus followed behind them.

_The trumpets of Carthage resound! Hear, Romans, now and tremble!_

_Hark to our step on the ground!_

Then all raised their voices.

_Hear the drums, Hannibal comes!_

The leading tenor, Ubaldo Piangi, came on stage.

_Sad to return to find the land we love threatened once more by Roma's far-reaching grasp_

Suddenly the owner of the opera house appeared on the stage with two other men.

"As you can see we are rehearsing for our next production of Chalumeau's "Hannibal."

Monsieur Reyer, the conductor of the Opera house's orchestra, became very angry. "Monsieur Lefevre, We are rehearsing."

Monsieur Lefevre turned to him. "Excuse me, Monsieur Reyer, Madame Giry, ladies and gentlemen. I have an announcement to make."

The cast on stage moved closer to Monsieur Lefevre. The crew backstage moved to the edges of the stage. The ballerinas gathered near the stable entrance. The most noticeable of them all was a beautiful young woman with soft light brown hair. She stood next to her best friend, Meg Giry.

Christine Daae looked at the men gathered on stage. She glanced over at Meg.

"What do you think is the announcement?"

"He probably sold the Opera House; The Phantom has scared another one away."

Christine nodded and looked back at Monsieur Lefevre. She absently twirled a curl of her hair as Monsieur Lefevre began to speak again.

"As you have all might have heard the recent rumors of my retirement; well the rumors are true."

Carlotta pointed her fan at Piangi, "Ah."

"I would like to introduce you to the new owners of the Opera Populaire; Monsieur Richard Firmin," The man with dark hair nodded, "and Monsieur Gilles Andre," the short man with gray hair smiled and waved.

Monsieur Firmin moved forward, "and we would be happy to introduce our new patron, the Vicomte de Changy."

Suddenly from the stables walked a handsome young man with golden hair; he walked to the gentlemen smiling.

Christine turned to Meg, "it's Raoul."

"Who?"

"When my father lived in the house by the sea. You could almost say we were childhood sweethearts."

"Oh, now I remember. He looks a little to boring to me."

Christine laughed, "Everyone is boring to you."

The two friends return to listen to the gentlemen.

"I am very happy to be supporting the world renowned Opera Populaire."

Carlotta came towards the gentlemen. Monsieur Lefevre nodded towards her. "May I introduce our leading soprano for five seasons, Signora Carlotta Giudicelli."

Carlotta offered her hand and Monsieur Andre kissed it. "Charmed, Signora."

Piangi became angry at not being notice. "And Signor Ubaldo Piangi."

Raoul nodded. "An honor Signor, Signora. I must be on my way. I will return tonight to share in your triumph."

As suddenly as he came, he left. Not even noticing Christine as he walked right past her.

The gentlemen moved to the side of the stage as the rehearsal continued. Madame Giry signalled the girls to come on stage. As the chorus sang, the ballet dancers dance among and around them.

Christine paid little attention to the gentlemen as she danced. She had worked very hard for this performance and she wasn't about to let them ruin it. Vaguely she heard Madame Giry introduce Meg and herself to them. If for one moment those men thought that she or Meg would.. They would be highly dissatisfied. Unlike some of the other dancers, she and Meg would never do that.

The chorus began to sings its lines.

Bid welcome to Hannibal's guests, the elephants of Carthage!

As guides on our conquering quests, Dido sends Hannibal's friends!

Then Carlotta and Piangi joined in.

The trumpeting elephants sound, hear, Romans, now and tremble!

Hark to their step on the ground, hear the drums! Hannibal comes!

As the music ended, Carlotta moved towards the new owners. She wasn't happy.

"Hello, hello. I hope you are excited by dancing girls, cause I will not be singing." The diva began to walk off stage.

The two new owners looked at the former owner. Monsieur Firmin began to panic.

"What should we do?"

"Beg."

"Beg?" Monsieur Andre looked at the man.

"Beg."

The new owners ran after her.

"Diva."

"Goddess of Song."

Carlotta stopped and turned to face them.

"Sì."

The men looked at each other.

"Monsieur Reyer, is there not a marvelous aria for Elissa in Act Three of "Hannibal?"

Monsieur Reyer behind them nodded yes.

"Sì. Sì."

"Perhaps you could sing it for us?"

Carlotta looked them over. Monsieur Firmin glanced back at Monsieur Reyer. "That is if Monsieur Reyer doesn't abject?"

"Of course not. If my diva commands."

Carlotta smiled. "Yes, I do."

Carlotta moved back to the center of the stage as Monsieur Reyer return to his place as the cast and crew gathered to her sing.

Carlotta nodded when she was readying. The music began to fill the hall. The cleaning crew put cotton in their ears to muffle the sound of Carlotta's horrible voice.

_Think of me_

_Think of me fondly we've said goodbye_

_Remember me once in a while promise me you'll try_

_When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free_

Suddenly a piece of scenery fell from the catwalk and almost hit Carlotta. It did make her fall. She got up and was very angry.

The entire cast was worried about her, but when she was found to be all right they all relaxed.

Monsieur Andre looked at her and laughed. "These things do happen."

Carlotta looked at him. "These things do happen," she pointed at Monsieur Lefevre "You are as bad as him." She grunted in aggravation. "Until these things stop happening I will not be singing." She twirled around and made her exit with Piangi following her.

Monsieur Firmin looked at the former owner. "She will be back. Won't she?"

"I leave you gentlemen. If you need, I will be in Australia."

Monsieur Andre looked at the conductor. "She will be back, Monsieur?"

Monsieur Reyer sighed and turned away.

Madame Giry walked up to them with a note sealed in red wax. "You think so Monsieur. I have a letter from the Opera Ghost."

Monsieur Firmin sighed. "Are you all insane?"

"He welcomes you to his opera house."

"His opera house?"

"He commands you to leave," she pointed at a box high to the left of the stage, "box five empty for his use." She glanced at them. "And he reminds you that his salary is due."

"His salary?"

Monsieur Firmin grabbed the note form her and began to look it over.

"Monsieur Lefevre gave him 20 thousand francs a month. Perhaps with the Vicomte as your new patron you can afford more."

The two new owners were not happy. Andre took the letter and looked it over.

Firmin sighed. "We must figure out what will do if Signora Giudicelli does not return."

Andre thought for a moment. "Surely there must be an understudy?"

Reyer turned to the men. "There is no understudy for La Carlotta."

Madame Giry glanced at Christine. "Christine Daae could sing it, Sir."

Andre looked at Christine. "A chorus girl, don't be silly."

"She has been taught by a wonderful teacher."

Firmin looked at the girl. "Who?"

"I don't know his name, Monsieur."

Madame Giry went behind Christine and placed her hand on her shoulder. "She has been taught well. Let her sing for you."

Andre sighed. "All right. Come, don't be shy. Just sing."

Reyer stood waiting. Christine walked up to the center of the stage. She could hear Firmin talking to Andre, but she tuned them out. Now she had to sing with all her heart. Not only for the new owners, but also for her teacher, who was somewhere in the Opera house.

Reyer signalled and Christine began to sing.

_Think of me  
think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me  
once in a while -  
please promise me_

Christine moved closer to the edge of the stage as her voice became stronger and would maker her teacher very proud of her.

_When you find  
that, once  
again, you long  
to take your heart back  
and be free -  
if you  
ever find  
a moment,  
spare a thought  
for me_

XOXOX

Christine stood in a gown that was as lovely as starlight that night as she sang. The scenery behind her made one think of paradise and angels.

_We never said  
our love  
was evergreen,  
or as unchanging  
as the sea -  
but if  
you can still  
remember  
stop and think  
of me . . .  
Think of all the things  
we've shared and seen -  
don't think about the things  
which might have been . . .  
Think of me,  
think of me waking,  
silent and  
resigned.  
Imagine me,  
trying too hard  
to put you  
from my mind.  
Recall those days  
look back  
on all those times,  
think of the things  
we'll never do -  
there will  
never be  
a day, when  
I won't think  
of you…_

The applause rose from the audience. Christine smiled. She couldn't see far into the crowd, but she could hear their applause, that made her very happy. They truly loved her voice. Her teacher was right that the audience would be louder than they had ever been before.

xoxox

Up in box 5, the Vicomte de Changy stood up and applauded as well. The young man was shocked. He believed he knew the young singer on stage.

_Can it be?  
Can it be Christine?  
Brava!_

Quickly he made his way out of his box and down the staircase at the front of the building.

_She may  
not remember  
me, but  
I remember  
her..._

Then he made his way out of the Opera house and to his carriage. Raoul needed to report that he had at last found the one who could end his mother's plan.

xoxox

Christine continued to sing.

_We never said  
our love  
was evergreen,  
or as unchanging  
as the sea -  
but please  
promise me,  
that sometimes  
you will think  
of me_

As she finished the crowd got louder. Christine looked over at Meg who was smiling just as big as she was. Christine curtsied until the curtain fell. Then quickly she went to her dressing room, she knew that tonight her teacher would come.

* * *

Well there is the first chapter. I should tell you I will be cutting scenes, but I will of course run it past my beta first. She knows more about it than I do. So I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter. Yes, I know it is very much like the movie, but I promise it will do more than the movie. The rest is told in the Phantom and Christine's points of view. Not much will be in third person unless I am dealing with Raoul.

I would like to thank Phantomoftheoperalover for her wonderful job with making the story better. I betaed for her and she is for me.

So review if you please. I worked very hard on this even if you don't believe.


	3. Angel of Music

Thank you very much for the reviews. Well here is chapter 2. For this chapter you will want to play **"The Mirror"** towards the end. This is a very short chapter. Basically this is to get inside Christine's mind and to introduce the Phantom. Enjoy.

I'm so sorry this took so long to get up, but my beta has been really busy. Since I really want her input on it, I waited patently for her to get it back to me.

All music within belongs to Weber and who ever else wrote it.

Oh, I'm changing a few things. I'm making it where he has been teaching her for only three years, but she is still 16. I may make her older, but not by much.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Angel of Music**

Christine sat in front of the mirrors in the dressing room. After entering the room, she had quickly gotten out of the lovely gown. So she sat holding a rose, a red rose with a black ribbon. She knew it came from the Phantom of the Opera; the way Madame Giry had said the words, "He is pleased with you," she knew.

She smiled weakly. Raoul had come to see her, he barely let her talk, mostly he went on about how good it was to see her and that he was glad she was somewhere safe.

Safe.

She only felt really safe when she heard her teacher's voice, who ever he was; the only thing that made her feel safe at most of the time.

It was his voice that helped her when she needed someone, to talk to when Meg wouldn't do. He was her friend, no her best friend. The beautiful voice in the night knew more about her than Meg or Madame Giry. He was her angel of music, only that voice made her sing. She sang only for him, no one else because, no one else mattered.

So Christine sat waiting; her teacher only came out when the opera house was quiet and dark. So she knew she did not have much longer to wait, she looked at the rose. Could her teacher, her angel of music, be the Phantom? Christine wasn't sure she wanted it answered. Some said he killed those who did not do as he wished, but she had been in the opera house for ten years and no one had died mysteriously. But there had been accidents where someone could have gotten hurt. Christine had always believed that if the Phantom wanted to kill someone he would have done it and not just cause accident to happen.

Christine sighed as she heard the building around her slowly grow quiet. Suddenly all of the candles around her went out. Sitting in darkness, she could feel him. Her teacher had finally come, and then she heard his voice.

_"Brava! Brava!"_

Christine smiled, she had pleased him greatly, but she knew that he would know of Raoul's visit. Then she heard him continue.

_Insolent boy!  
This slave  
of fashion  
basking in your  
glory!  
Ignorant fool!  
This brave  
young suitor,  
sharing in my  
triumph!_

She knew he would be angry, but she wasn't afraid of him. Other men made her fear, but not her teacher.

_Angel! I hear you!  
Speak -  
I listen . . .  
stay by my side,  
guide me!  
Angel, my soul was weak -  
forgive me . . .  
enter at last,  
Master!_

Christine hoped that would make him happy, she didn't want to anger him. If he left her, she didn't even want to think of it. Then her teacher began to sing her to again.

_Flattering child,  
you shall know me,  
see why in shadow  
I hide!  
Look at your face  
in the mirror-  
I am there  
inside!_

Christine stood and looked at the large mirror opposite the door. Slowly the figure of a man dressed very fashionable and wearing a white mask on the right side of his face appeared. She stood spellbound by his appearance. A very small part of her wanted to run, but the rest of her moved towards the mirror.

_Angel of Music!  
Guide and guardian!  
Grant to me your  
glory!  
Angel of Music!  
Hide no longer!  
Come to me, strange  
angel..._

As she neared the mirror, Christine could see him better. He stood with his left hand out waiting for her right.

_I am your Angel ...  
Come to me: Angel of Music ..._

Christine reached for his hand.

_I am your Angel of Music . . .  
Come to me: Angel of Music . . ._

Christine walked past the mirror and stood face to face to her teacher, the Phantom of The Opera.

* * *

Well there is the second chapter. I hope you have enjoyed it so far. So please review and tell me what you think.

Oh, the Phantom has something he would like to say.

**Review or you'll regret it.**

Sorry, I can't control him. He really wants to hear from you all.


	4. Phantom of The Opera

Thanks for the lovely reviews. I know some are waiting for Labyrinth to come into it. Well it will be coming soon. Now here is the third chapter.

Enjoy.

For songs you will want to play "**Phantom of The Opera**" at the beginning. Then go to "**Music of The Night**" and finally to "**I Remember/Stranger Than You Dreamt**."

Oh, the Phantom in this is Gerry Butler and Christine is Emmy Rossum, but for Emmy different hair (I don't like the hair Emmy had, I mean the stage hair is better) her hair is like what I have seen of Emmy's real hair. Just to let you know. Oh, some people may be a bit out of character, but this is what the Phantom told me to write.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Phantom of The Opera**

She was beautiful, he had watched over since she had arrived in the Opera House. Even as a small child he could see the beauty she would become. Slowly he walked backwards leading her into the long corridor that lead below the Opera House. As they walked down he turned slightly so that he no longer need to walk backwards, he continued to lead her down the corridor. Slowly Christine began to sing in that angel's voice.

_In __sleep __he sang to me  
in __dreams__ he came  
that voice which calls to me  
and speaks my name  
and do I __dream __again?  
_

He could not believe she was finally with him. The Phantom kept looking back to be sure she was there, that wasn't dreaming it, but he could feel her hand through the gloves on his hand. The sweet smell of her breath and body came to him; if this was a dream he didn't want to wake up.

_For now I find  
the __phantom of the opera__ is there,  
inside my mind_

He turned to looked at her as he lead her down toward the horse waiting on them at the bottom of the stairs in front of them, the Phantom then decided to join her.

_Sing once again with me  
our strange duet  
my power over you  
Grows stronger yet  
_

After helping Christine mount the horse, he led it down a slight incline towards the waters under the Opera House.

_And though you turn from me  
to glance behind  
the __phantom of the opera__is there  
inside your mind_

As they reached the small boat, the Phantom helped her board, quickly got on behind her, and then he pushed it off from the shore. As he guided it along the underground river towards his lair, Christine continued.

_Those who have seen your face  
draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear_

The Phantom pushed along further down the flooded passageways.

_It's me they hear_

Down under the Opera House no one would hear their singing.

_My/Your spirit and my/your voice  
in one combined  
the phantom of the opera is there  
inside my/your mind_

_Is that the phantom of the opera?  
Beware the phantom of the opera_

The Phantom continued to push them closer to his lair, he glanced down at Christine.

_In all your fantasies you always knew  
that man and mystery_

Christine continued to look ahead.

_Were both in you_

The Phantom could finally see the covered entrance to his lair, again their voice rose to fill the silent waterways.

_And in this labyrinth  
where night is blind  
The Phantom of the opera is here/there_

Christine glanced back at him as he pushed on the stone to unlock his lair.

_Inside my mind_

The Phantom watched as the covering rose out of the water and then the grate. Finally he could see his home as the drapes opened.

_Sing, my Angel of __Music__!_

Christine looked ahead at the view in folding in front of her.

_He's there,  
the Phantom of the Opera . _.

The Phantom smiled.

_Sing, my Angel_

Christine began to sing, she held the note as high as she could.

_Sing for me_

The Phantom continued to push them along as Christine still held the note.

_Sing, my Angel!_

They were closer almost to the shore.

_Sing for me!_

XOXOX

Christine held the note one last time. As her voice echoed off the walls, the Phantom got off the back of the boat and took off his cape. She still could not believe her teacher was the Phantom, but there he was. And he wasn't a phantom, but a man, a flesh and blood man with the voice of an angel. And his eyes, those eyes were like two green flames filled with passion and hurt. His lovely green eyes held so much pain, and yet she couldn't look away from them.

She watched as he moved on the shore, frozen in the small boat, then her angel turned to her.

_I have brought you  
to the seat of sweet  
music's throne . . .  
to this kingdom  
where all must pay  
homage to music . . .  
music . . ._

He moved to the organ and turned from her. Christine couldn't help but be moved by this man, who with just a look did more than any other had.

_You have come here,  
for one purpose,  
and one alone . . .  
Since the moment  
I first heard you sing,_

The Phantom than turned back towards her and slowly made his way down to her.

_I have needed  
you with me,  
to serve me, to sing,  
for my music . . .  
my music . . ._

He stood not too far away from her, looking at her with his gorgeous green eyes.

_Night-time sharpens,  
heightens each sensation . . .  
Darkness stirs and  
wakes imagination . . ._

He moved closer and held his hand out to her. Slowly Christine looked into his eyes and placed her hand in his so he could help her out of the boat and on to dry land.

_Silently the senses  
abandon their defenses . . .  
Slowly, gently  
night unfurls its splendor . ._

Slowly he leaded her around his lair, Christine glanced around her only vaguely getting glimpses of her surroundings as she focused mostly on the man in front of her. He was magnificent as he sang to her, his words more beautiful than any she had heard before.

_Grasp it, sense it -  
tremulous and tender . . .  
Turn your face away  
from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away  
from cold, unfeeling light -  
and listen to  
the music of the night . . ._

Christine closed her eyes as he let go of her hand, she knew he was close but not too close.

Close your eyes  
and surrender to your  
darkest dreams!

Christine opened her eyes and watched as he walked on the other side of a row of candles. The light made his eyes shine so much more brightly.

_Purge your thoughts  
of the life  
you knew before!  
Close your eyes,  
let your spirit  
start to soar!_

Christine watched as he moved to the far side of the table holding the candles. His eyes only on her and nothing around them.

_And you'll live  
as you've never  
lived before . . .  
Softly, deftly,  
music shall surround you . . .  
Feel it, hear it,  
closing in around you . . .  
Open up your mind,  
let your fantasies unwind,  
in this darkness which  
you know you cannot fight -  
the darkness of  
the music of the night . . ._

He moved around the table and stood in front of her. His eyes bearing into hers.

_Let your mind  
start a journey through a  
strange new world!  
Leave all thoughts  
of the world  
you knew before!  
Let your soul  
take you where you  
long to be !  
Only then  
can you belong  
to me . . ._

He raised his hands to her face and Christine looked deeply into his eyes. Slowly he lowered them and wrapped his arms around her waist. He spanned her around so she faced out towards the water with him at her back. Christine could feel his hands near her tights and as they slowly rose to her waist once again.

_Floating, falling,  
sweet intoxication!  
Touch me, trust me  
savor each sensation!_

He raised her hand up to his face. Christine could felt the smoothness of his face, but she could also feel the heat coming from him. Slowly she lowered her hand, which he never released.

He held her hand and continued to lead her around his lair.

_Let the dream begin,  
let your darker side give in  
to the power of the music that I write -  
the power of the music of the night . . ._

Christine could see an archway draped with fabric. It almost looked like he had done it to protect what ever was inside. As they neared it, she could tell it was a dummy in a dress.

The closer she got she realized it was a wedding dress, a very beautiful wedding dress. It looked like the one she had seen at a boutique only a few weeks ago. The one she had whispered to Meg and said she wish she could wear one day.

But as she stood in front of it, the dress wasn't what made her stop. It was the fact the dummy looked just like her. All of the sudden it looked like the thing moved towards her.

XOXOX

The Phantom caught Christine as she fainted. He had hoped that she would have turned to him and asked about the gown, but no she fainted. Of course now he could hold her, gently and yet quickly, he carried up to his bed. The bed had taken many forms over the years, but for her he had gotten a lovely swan bed.

Gently he laid her down on the bed, the flickering candlelight looked lovely on her skin. He gently touched her cheek.

_You alone can make my song take flight_

He rose away from her and pulled a cord. Slowly the black canopy lowered over the bed.

_Help me make the music of the night_

Quietly so as not to wake her, The Phantom threw off his coat and then his vest leaving only in his shirt and trousers, he grabbed his house robe. After putting it on, The Phantom walked as silently as he could to his organ.

Hopefully he could compose and not wake her. She would need rest. When she returned those fools would start asking her a lot of questions. So the Phantom sat at his organ and composed as his angel of music slept.

XOXOX

Slowly Christine woke up, she could faintly hear a music box. As she sat up, Christine could see a music box that looked like a monkey sitting on a pillow. Reaching over, she pulled a cord. The black lace canopy slowly rose above her.

Christine got out of the beautiful bed and looked around her as she headed towards the entryway.

_I remember there was mist ...  
swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake ..._

Christine stood looking over the lake and the Phantom's lair.

_There were candles all around,  
and on the lake there was a boat,  
and in the boat there was a man ..._

Christine glanced towards the organ; the Phantom stopped playing and turned to face her. Slowly she made her way towards him as he turned back to the organ.

_Who was that shape in the shadows?_

XOXOX

He could hear her. Her voice drew him in. Although he was playing on the organ, it was her voice he was drowning in. The Phantom listened as her footsteps came closer.

Then she was touching him, he could feel her hands on his face, and it was as if heaven was finally in his grasp.

_Whose is the face in the mask?_

Then his worst fear happened, Christine took off his mask. He span around knocking her on the floor placing his hand on his face. She had seen his face. Quickly he moved away from her.

_Damn you!  
You little prying  
Pandora!_

He glanced back at her. The Phantom was angry, but he was hurt. She had discovered his curse, the reason for his mask. She was lying on the floor, crying. He couldn't let her leave. She would tell everyone about him.

_Curse you!  
You little lying Delilah!  
You little viper - now you cannot ever be free!_

He stood in front of a mirror; his face was almost in view. He wanted her to see it in a better light, to see this monstrous face in all its glory.

You little demon - is this what you wanted to see?

_Damn you ...  
Curse you ..._

He moved away from the mirror and stood facing the lake. The Phantom wanted to really show her that he matched his face, but he couldn't.

_Stranger than you dreamt it -  
can you even dare to look or bear to  
think of me:_

Phantom moved towards her slowly.

_this loathsome gargoyle, who  
burns in bell, but secretly yearns for heaven,_

The Phantom walked towards the dummy in the wedding gown.

_secretly ...  
secretly ..._

_But, Christine ..._

He turned and faced her, slowly he moved closer to her, finally sitting beside her.

F_ear can  
Turn to love - you'll learn to see,  
to find the man behind the monster: this ...  
repulsive carcass, who seems a beast, but secretly dreams of beauty,  
secretly ...  
secretly ..._

_Oh, Christine ..._

Christine handed him his mask, he turned way and replaced it over his face. The Phantom then stood and faced her.

"Come we must return. Those two fools who run my theater will be missing you."

* * *

Well, here is chapter 3. Now I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I worked very hard on it. So review and tell me and the Phantom what you think.

Oh, and like always I have to thank Phantomoftheoperalover for her wonderful help. Also I would like to thank Amenthystalainey for her help as well even though she doesn't know much about Phantom she did help me think a bit. Also I would like to thank Trolly for her help as well.


	5. Underground

Thank for the reviews. I know a good bit of you are here because of my Labyrinth stories. Well, here is the first chapter that brings it into the story. So enjoy.

Anything from the movie belongs to Henson.

Oh, no songs unless you want to play **"Underground"** from _Labyrinth_ for the heck of it.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Underground**

Once there was a young girl. She was the apple of her mother's eye, but one day her mother left her. She was very upset and lonely. So the young girl turned to fairy tales, especially the little red book she thought her mother had left her. So the young girl played in her fairytale world not paying attention to the world around her.

After a few years, the young girl's father remarried. Her stepmother turned out to be just like the ones in the fairy tales. The woman was nice and sweet to her when her father was around, but once he was out of the house, the young girl had to face her alone. Soon the young girl became a young woman and a big sister.

So the young woman was forced to baby-sit her half brother every weekend. She had very little time for herself anymore. She had to force herself to stay wake late into the night so that her grades wouldn't slip. The young woman became a slave in her own house. When her half brother was almost two, something happened that changed her life forever.

XOXOX

The young woman was in a park not too far from her home acting out the finally scene from her little red book. A white barn owl watched her as she stood trying to remember the last line.

"For my will is as strong as yours…my kingdom is great…Damn! I can never remember that line." She drew out the little red book and turned to the last page of the story. "You have no power over me."

Suddenly it began to thunder. The young woman looked at the clock tower in the park. The clock read six o'clock. She was supposed to be home an hour ago. Turning to her dog, she called him and the two ran out of the park and made their way home.

Of course when she arrived home, she was soaking wet and her stepmother wasn't happy, but the woman hid it since her husband was home. The young woman sent her poor dog to the garage and made her way as quickly as she could to the bathroom to take a hot shower.

When the young woman's father came to try and talk to her, she didn't want to hear it. He never believed her when it came to his wife. No she was just being hard on her stepmother and to give her more time. The woman had her father wrapped around her finger and he didn't see it.

Finally after she couldn't stand her brother's crying, the young woman went to her parents' room. First she told him a story.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful young girl who's stepmother always made her stay home with the baby. And the baby was a spoiled child and he wanted everything for himself, and the young girl was practically a slave. But what no one knew was that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl and he had given her certain powers. So one night, when the baby had been particularly cruel to her she asked the goblins for help. But the girl knew that the king of the goblins would keep the baby in his castle forever and ever, and turn it into a goblin. So she suffered in silence until one night when she was tired from a day of housework and hurt by the harsh words of her stepmother and she could no longer stand it."

The young woman sighed as that plan failed. She couldn't take it anymore. She left the boy in his crib crying, but before she left she made a wish.

"I wish the goblins would come and take you away. Right now."

Suddenly the room became dark, she could hear things around her moving. She watched as the French doors in her parents' room burst opened. A barn owl into the room as she covered her face, when the wind had died down a bit she uncovered her face to find a man.

Not just any man, a man with a fluff of hair on his head that looked like feathers. He stood in black armour as if readying for battle. His cape floated behind him in the breeze, but it was his eyes that held her attention the most. They held pain, loss, and could she dare say it love.

"You're him aren't you? You're the Goblin King."

The man only smiled. She began to plead with him to let her have her brother back, but he refused to listen. So she was forced to run the Labyrinth to win him back.

Along the way she made three friends. First was Hoggle, the dwarf. He helped her and disobeyed his king and at the same time tricked the girl, but that comes later. Next she met the old creature that could talk to rocks, Ludo. Finally she met Sir Didymus. He was a fox like creature that turned out to be a very big help even though he was small. With these three's help she was able to get to the Castle Beyond The Goblin City.

Of course along the way she had to solve riddles and problems, but the only one she had to fear was the one the Goblin King had sent to her. Hoggle was forced to give to her a peach. Soon after eating the fruit, she found herself in a dream ball.

As the dream continued, she chased after the Goblin King, but she never caught him. He came to her. Years later this dream would be one of the reason she had to see him again. The girl broke the spell after crashing a chair into the side of the dream bubble.

The girl had reached the castle and now stood in front of the Goblin King. He was pleading with her to take her dreams

"Everything! Everything that you wanted I have done. You asked that the child be taken, I took him. You cowered before me, I was frightening. I have reordered time. I have turned the world upside down and I have done it all for you! I'm exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?"

But she refused to accept them in return for her brother, but she couldn't remember the last line.

He continued to plead with her, but she remembered the last line.

"You have no power over me."

So the young woman won back her brother, but after that night she couldn't forget the Goblin King. He haunted her dreams and her waking moments. At times she could swear she saw his owl form following her, but she was never sure. But sometimes she heard his voice say her name.

"Sarah."

* * *

Well there is the first chapter that brings _Labyrinth_ into the story. I promise more will come later. I know that is short in comparison to some of the other chapters, but these are really to remind you and for me to change the story a bit to fit my purposes. So review and tell me and the Phantom what you think.

I would like to thank Trolly and Phantomoftheoperalover for their help. And once again Amethyslainey for chatting with me as I was writing. Oh, don't forget not to tell anyone what I have told you. Or the Phantom might send you something you wouldn't like to find.


	6. No One Would Listen

Thanks for all the reviews. I hope the last chapter showed you that yes this is a crossover. And I know I didn't tell you much, but I promise more Labyrinth will come into the story.

So for this chapter what music, well this chapter is very different. This chapter doesn't come from the movie or play, but I have the deleted song, **"No One Would Listen"** in this chapter. I've seen the video and I know that originally it was planned later, but it just felt right to go here.

The song belongs to Weber.

This chapter is purely me except for the song. So enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 5: No One Would Listen**

Facing a small white candle with a bright dancing flame above her father's small portrait, very much like the portraits of other girls' deceased parent or parents beside and above it, Christine sat with her legs tucked under her on the Chapelle's floor. To any who looked into the small room, it looked like she was praying for her father, when in fact she was remembering the night before and the early morning.

Yes, she knew why he wore the mask, but yet she had seen past it. His eyes told her so much more than his face. Yes, his face was horrible, but his eyes were beautiful, those eyes. She could still see them.

Christine slowly allowed her self to remember earlier when she had arrived back to the upper levels of the Opera house. The Phantom had personally led her up the winding stone stairs to where they met the entrance of the Chapelle. As Madame Giry stepped out of the shadows, he disappeared, leaving her alone to face the ballet teacher.

The older woman nodded and handed Christine a dress. She told her to dress and she would deal with the managers and the Vicomte, if he showed up. So Christine quickly dressed in the Chapelle and there she remained, as the voices of the mangers grew louder. At that moment, she didn't care about Raoul. Only the Phantom with his eyes mattered, something about him drew her to him.

Christine looked at her father's face. Could she really allow a man whom most feared to rule her or would she do as she thought her father would want her to? Could she choose safe and money over love? Christine smiled to herself, how could you love someone you only met once? But he had been singing to her and helping her since she was thirteen.

She didn't know what to do, but she did know that she wanted to see him again.

XOXOX

The Phantom sat at his organ, but no music came from it. She hadn't been gone for long and he already missed her. It was almost like without her the music didn't come. Christine was the light in his darkness. She was the reason he wrote, he played, and he lived.

He took a deep breath, letting it out in a long sigh, and stood up. Walking to where he had the model of the Opera house, he looked at the figurine of Christine. Everything he did, he did it for her. She was his only hope to escape the darkness that others had thrown him into.

_No one would listen  
No one but her  
Heard as the outcast hears._

Slowly he moved away from the model and walked around his lair, deep in thought, deep in thought.

_Shamed into solitude  
Shunned by the multitude  
I learned to listen  
In my dark, my heart heard music._

As he neared a table he picked up a red rose with a black ribbon. Then made his way to the shore beside the underground lake.

_I longed to teach the world  
Rise up and reach the world  
No one would listen  
I alone could feel the music_

He knelt down almost touching the water.

_Then at last, a voice in the gloom  
Seemed to cry "I hear you;  
I hear your fears,  
Your torment and your tears."_

Slowly he stood and made his way back to the model.

_She saw my loneliness  
Shared in my emptiness  
No one would listen  
No one but her  
Heard as the outcast hears_

The Phantom sat down in the chair in front of the model, still holding the rose.

_No one would listen  
No one but her  
Heard as the outcast hears..._

Finally he sat the rose down. He would have to wait; Christine had to come to him. She had to be willing to stay with him; it went against everything in him to force her to stay. So he had to be patience, he could feel it in her as he left her that morning. Christine wanted him to stay and not leave her. He would just have to wait for her to understand what he was really asking of her.

At least he would he her sing as the lead in the new production as she should. Of course if those fools didn't listen to him, he would have to think of something to show them that you did as the Phantom told you.

XOXOX

Raoul sat by the fire in his lovely Paris home. He had yet to make his way to the Opera house, but he was in high spirits. Only last night was he able to inform his mother that he had found the girl. Now he waited on her reply. The late Vicomte and Countess de Chaney truly believed that he was their son, the fools. His mother had stolen their son and left her own. He had one purpose to have his mother's curse be fulfilled.

A servant entered with a note. He took it from him and read it. So Raoul now knew his mission and he would do as his mother told him. After all, he got something out of the deal as well.

* * *

Well there is chapter 5. I hope you enjoyed it. So review.

Thanks for Phantomoftheoperalover and Troily for their help with the betaing.


	7. Il Muto

Well here is the new chapter. I wrote two chapters in one day, but now I'm trying to finish my story on fiction press dot com.

Thanks for all of the reviews. Now this chapter goes with the movie a bit, but I changed what happens a bit. For this chapter you'll want to play **"Il Muto/Poor Fool"**. I hope you like the way I changed the story. Oh, since this is the end of Act I in the play (it would be if I hadn't change it), we can say we are half way there, but the story is mostly in Act II for me. So enjoy.

**

* * *

Chapter 6: Il Muto**

The entire cast stood backstage; beyond the curtain they could hear the audience. Christine stood dressed for her role, the pageboy. Madame Giry had told her that the Phantom had commanded that she be playing the Countess, but the mangers had refused and had given the part to Carlotta.

Christine quickly made her way to the faux bed in the middle of the stage. She would do her best, but she knew that the Phantom would appear. It had been weeks since she had seen him and he haunted her mind. She hadn't told Meg anything, but she had a feeling Madame Giry knew.

Christine waited patiently as Carlotta got into position. The woman was such a diva. Everything had to be perfect. Christine sighed as the curtains around the bed closed. Oh, how she wished the Phantom would arrive and save her from this.

XOXOX

He stood in attic of the Opera house. Once again his box had another in it, the Vicomte de Changy. Even hidden out of view he could hear the voice from the stage below as the opera began.

_They say that this youth has set my Lady's heart aflame!_

_His Lordship sure would die of shock!_

_His Lordship is a laughing-stock!_

_Should he suspect her, God protect her!_

_Shame! Shame! Shame! This faithless lady's bound for Hades! Shame! Shame! Shame!_

He already knew that they had not done as he had instructed. To teach Carlotta a lesson and to make sure Christine would sing, he had swapped Carlotta throat spray with something a bit more helpful to his cause. Carlotta may begin the performance, but she wasn't going to finish it.

_Serafimo, your disguise is perfect. Why, who can this be?_

Gentle wife, admit your loving husband. My love, I am called to England on affairs of State, And must leave you with your new maid. Though I'd gladly take the maid with me.

The old fool's leaving! Serafimo! Away with this pretense! You cannot speak, but kiss me in my husband's absence! Poor fool, he makes me laugh! Time I tried to get a better better half!

The Phantom walked towards the door that lead to the balcony around the very top of the Opera house as Carlotta continued to sing.

_Poor fool, he doesn't know! If he knew the truth hed never ever go!_

He would finally reveal himself. He stood looking down at the people below him. "Did I not instruct that Box Five was to be kept empty?"

The entire Opera house looked up at him, he was only looking at Christine. She was looking up at him. He vaguely saw that her friend had said something. Then Carlotta spoke after Christine had whispered something, "Your part is silent, little toad!"

Hearing her call his angel a toad made him very happy that she would soon be sounding just like one. "A toad, Madame? Perhaps it is you who are the toad!" Quickly he made his way back inside the attic, Buquet would no doubt be coming to try and follow him. The man was a fool.

XOXOX

Christine glanced over at Meg as Carlotta quickly went to the side of the stage. The Diva then returned and took off where she had ended.

Serafimo! Away with this pretense! You cannot speak, but kiss me in my... Croak! Poor fool, he makes me laugh!... Croak! Croak!

Suddenly the curtains closed and the managers took to the stage, Christine hid her laughter at the diva. That would teach her and the managers to go against the Phantom. She listened as the managers quickly explained that she would be performing the lead role. Quickly she followed Madame Giry to the dressing room to change.

As Madame Giry tightened her corset, Christine lifted a red rose with a black ribbon and smiled. Her angel had made it able for her to sing without hurting anyone.

So that night Christine sang, but she could feel him watching her, her angel of music always with her and always helping her, but she wanted to see him. She missed him over the last few weeks, since for some unknown reason he had come to her.

* * *

Well there is chapter 6. I hope you have enjoyed it. Yes I know I changed it a bit, but don't worry everything will make sense later.

So please review.

I would again like to thank Troily and Phantomoftheoperalover for their help.


	8. Within You

Well here is another chapter to bring Labyrinth into the story. (Quickly looks around) The Phantom isn't here so I can reveal a bit. Labyrinth is very important when it comes to the true story of The Phantom of The Opera. Ah, I have to stop with that he just came back. So enjoy and thanks for all of the lovely reviews.

Like the last Laby chapter, there really isn't a song, but if you want to you can play **"Within You"** from the movie. I'm using song titles from the movies to show what movie it is.

I should mention that I got this idea from Lady Unicorn and her story "Again." I admit I am using some of her ideas, but I'm not taking her story. I love her story and would like you all to go read it. It is a good read. In a way, this is a fanfic about a fanfic.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Within You**

Years past and the young woman grew older. Sarah remained close to her half-brother, protecting him and comforting him from his mother, but she no longer lived in the house she had grown up in. Now Sarah was in college working her way towards a degree in something that she really didn't want to do, but if she didn't at least look like she was working towards it, she would be out of the street, so said her stepmother.

So she worked hard for something she didn't want, but if wasn't for her dreams she would had given up long ago.

Every night she dreamed of him, the Goblin King. Now older she realized just what he was asking her that night. But no matter how hard she called for her friends, no matter how hard she wished he would come to her, none of them ever came. So Sarah decided to find away to return to the Underground.

After months of searching old and used bookstores, she finally found a book that could help her. Sarah gathered what she needed, changed into a medieval looking dress, and began to cast a spell that would help her to reach the world she longed for.

As the magic surrounded her, She smiled for the first time in along time. But as the magic disappeared, Sarah realized that something wasn't quite right. The city before her didn't look like the Goblin City she remembered. There wasn't a single goblin to be seen, but she was sure that it was the fountain, she had seen in the Goblin City three years ago.

Everyone around her seemed to be happy for some reason and there seemed to be a celebration happening. Around the fountain, stood market stalls filled with all sorts of goods. She couldn't understand what was going on, but she decided to look around.

For the next few hours, she walked among the people filling the market. Sarah vaguely heard mention of the king. He had to find a bride soon or he would be forced to marry whom ever the Court decided and none like the woman the Court wanted their king to marry. Then she heard of the ball, but there was no way she could get in. She didn't have a gown for it.

Sarah sighed and turned to go down another row of stall. She stopped. Standing with women everywhere was, him, but he didn't look like he was paying attention to any of them. Then he glanced her way. Quickly Sarah turned and went down another row. She thought she had left him behind, until she walked right into a solid body.

The young woman looked up into the face of the Goblin King. She stepped back as he gently took hold of her hand. He smiled at her and she froze.

"Milady, is something wrong?"

She looked at him thinking of what to say. It didn't seem he recognized her. For some unknown reason he didn't know who she was. Sarah wasn't sure how she should take this new information.

"I'm afraid I'm lost."

He nodded, "Allow me to help you, Lady… What is your name, milady?"

"Sarah."

"Allow me to help you, Lady Sarah."

For a good half hour, she walked side by side the Goblin King. He took around the market and around the city. Nothing really looked familiar to her. She caught him glancing over at her and feared that he had remembered her. They stopped at a vendor, which happily gave them two free snacks. Sarah ate hers quietly as they past a row of shops.

Suddenly she stopped. A mannequin stood dressed in the gown from the peach dream. It was as lovely as it had when she had worn it. But why was it in a shop? Sarah tried to grab a hold of anything, but quickly the world faded to black.

XOXOX

King Jareth walked carrying the unconscious Lady Sarah to his castle. He carried her up to one of the guest chambers and gently laid her on the bed. Something had spooked the poor thing as they had walked past the shops. This young woman was different than the others, when most came towards, him she had fled.

A maid entered and stood watching her king gently trace the young woman's face.

"Your Majesty, I will take care of her."

He turned to her and nodded. "Very well, Aurea. Would you ask her when she awaken if she would allow me to escort her to the ball?"

Aurea curtsied, "Of course, Your Majesty."

Jareth left the Lady Sarah in good hands, to see that the preparations were going along well, but he could not get the Lady out of his mind.

XOXOX

Sarah slowly woke up. She looked around her and realized that she wasn't on a street or in her own room. She was in a strange room lying on a strange bed. A door opened and a woman walked in.

"Well, you're finally awake."

Sarah sat up, "Where am I?"

"You are inside one of the guest chambers of King Jareth."

Sarah glanced around her, "He's not here, deary. He had to see to some things for tonight's ball."

"Oh."

The woman smiled, "You are planning to attend aren't you?"

Sarah sighed, "I would, but I don't have anything to wear to it."

The woman nodded, "Don't worry, milady. I will find something perfect. Now you must bathe. We don't have much time to get you ready."

The woman ushered Sarah to a tub filled with warm water, "Go on, while I go and find you something to wear tonight."

Sarah watched as she left. Slowly she took off her dress and slipped into the water. Somehow she had travelled back in time. She had no idea what year she had gone back to or how she would get back.

Sometime later, the woman returned holding a lovely gown, but Sarah couldn't really see it. She pulled Sarah from the bath and quickly started dressing her. First Sarah learned about corsets, and she learned that she didn't like them. Then came petticoats. Then the woman slipped the gown over Sarah's head and pulled it into place.

As she was closing it in the back, Sarah looked down at the gown. It was lovely. It was a soft pink with roses made of the same fabric adorning the sash. Sarah smiled to herself; it looked like Belle's gown from _Beauty and The Beast_ except for the color.

Sarah was then pushed to a vanity and the woman quickly did her hair and make up. Sarah glanced over at the woman as she quickly gathered her old clothing. She stopped and looked at Sarah.

"I forgot. His majesty asked me to ask you something. He wishes to know would you allow him to escort you to the ball?"

"Of course."

The woman curtsied and walked out of the room.

Sarah sat looking at herself. Things couldn't be better. No one here knew who she was and so she could have a chance. A chance to see if Jareth felt the same without what happened before affecting things.

The woman returned and stood by the door, "His Majesty is waiting for you outside your chambers."

Sarah stood up, "Thank you, I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"My name is Aurea, milady."

Sarah smiled, "Thank you, Aurea. I have a question."

"Of course, milady."

"What year is it in the Aboveground?"

"Oh, I believe it is the year 1836, milady." She opened the door for Sarah. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering," Sarah walked past her.

XOXOX

A few months later, there was a new queen. Sarah finally had her happy ending, but someone wasn't happy. The woman the Court had chosen to marry the King, if the King had never chosen a bride, was not happy. Now she could never be queen, but she would make the mysterious girl pay. She would need time of course to decide and to discover what the best way to fix her problem would be. She would make Jareth and his queen pay for her humiliation.

* * *

Well there is the second Labyrinth chapter. I promise more to come. You all probably hate me cause I'm only revealing a bit of the story at a time. I promise everything you read will make sense later. So tell us what you think. I think the Phantom isn't too happy. So help me…

Leave a rose for Phantom if you please or leave something in the box. Doesn't matter which you do, but please help me. He might just come after me and this will never get finished.

Oh, wait. I'll just tell Christine. That will get him off my back.

Anyway, review. I worked on hard this to get it to you all.


	9. Masquerade

Thanks for the lovely reviews. So now we continue with Act 2. I know that in the play it was 6 months, but I'm going with the movie and saying it has been 3.

Like before all songs belong to Weber. And of course I have changed it a bit.

The song for this Chapter is "**Masquerade**". I will tell you now I have changed some of the song. Only really Christine and Raoul's. I took it out. You will see why as you read the chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Masquerade**

Three months. Three months had past since _Il Muto_ had been performed, nothing had happened since that night. The Phantom had not been heard from or seen. Poor Christine was lost, her soul felt ripped in two. She missed him, without she didn't feel whole.

During the three months, Raoul had come around more often. Christine was glad to have someone around, but she wanted it to be the Phantom. So when Raoul proposed to her, she said yes, only to draw the Phantom out. All of Paris knew of it, so there could not be anyway he didn't know. Her Angel of Music wouldn't let her just leave him; at least that was her hope.

So now she stood in a gown that Raoul had chosen. It was lovely, but not what she had wanted to wear, but he would not hear of it. She liked him, but she didn't love him. After three months without him, Christine knew her heart belonged to the Phantom and him alone.

XOXOX

Outside the Opera Populaire carriage lined the street. It seemed all of Paris had come to the Bal Masque. Two men walked up escorting a woman each.

"M'sieur Firmin?" Monsieur Andre raised his mask.

"M'sieur Andre?" Monsieur Firmin raised his mask.

Both men smiled and nodded to each other and continued towards the entrance of the Opera House.

_Dear Andre what a splendid party!_

_The prologue to a bright new year!_

_Quite a night! I'm impressed! _

_Well, one does one's best . . . _

The men nodded and together they praised themselves.

_Here's to us_

Monsieur Firmin smiled at his partner, the partners quickly got in front of a camera.

_The toast before the city here's to us! What a pity the Phantom can't be here_

Inside the lobby of the Opera house, dancers already danced around the room. The sight was beauty, everyone in his or her costumes. No one wore the same thing and all glittered in the light of the oil lamps and candles. Monsieur Reyer conducted a small part of the orchestra and chorus members began to sing as they danced among the elite of society.

_Masquerade! Paper faces on parade . . . _

_Masquerade! Hide your face, so the world will never find you! _

_Masquerade! Every face a different shade . . . _

_Masquerade! Look around -there's another mask behind you! _

_Flash of mauve . . ._

_Splash of puce . . ._

_Fool and king . . ._

_Ghoul and goose . . ._

_Green and black . . ._

_Queen and priest . . ._

_Trace of rouge . . .Face of beast . . ._

_Faces . . ._

The chorus continued to sing as they danced.

_Take your turn; take a ride on the merry-go-round . . ._

_In an inhuman race . . ._

_Eye of gold . . ._

_Thigh of blue . . ._

_True is false . . ._

_Who is who . . .?_

_Curl of lip . . ._

_Swirl of gown . . ._

_Ace of hearts . . ._

_Face of clown . . ._

_Faces . . ._

_Drink it in; drink it up, till you've drowned in the light . . ._

_In the sound . . ._

_But who can name the face . . .?_

_Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds . . . _

_Masquerade! Take your fill -let the spectacle astound you! _

_Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads . . ._

_Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you! _

_Masquerade! Seething shadows breathing lies . . . _

_Masquerade! You can fool any friend whoever knew you! _

_Masquerade! Leering satyrs, peering eyes . . . _

_Masquerade! Run and hide -but a face will still pursue you! _

Monsieurs Firmin and Andre along with the women they were escorting came down one side of the grand staircase, while on the other Carlotta and Piangi, with Madame Giry and Meg behind, walked down.

Madame Giry looked out before her.

_What a night_

Meg agreed with her mother.

_What a crowd!_

Andre smiled at towards the crowd.

_Makes you glad!_

Firmin also smiled at the large crowd.

_Makes you proud! All the crèmede la crème!_

Carlotta, overly happy that she was getting so much attention, smiled as she walked down the staircase.

_Watching us watching them!_

Both of the Giry glanced at each other.

_And all our fear sare in the past!_

The two groups near the place where the two separate parts of the staircase meet before reaching the first floor of the Opera house.

Andre glanced out over the crowd.

_Three months... _

Piangi smiled at Carlotta.

_Of relief!_

Carlotta smiled at him as they reached the center of the staircase.

_Of delight!_

Andre and Firmin reached it soon after them.

_Elysian peace!_

Meg and her mother looked out over the crowd looking for Christine or any sign of the Phantom.

_And we can breathe at last!_

Piangi led Carlotta down to the ground floor.

_No more notes! _

_No more ghost!_

Madame Giry sighed as she reached the center.

_Here's a health!_

Andre not too far behind Carlotta and Piangi nodded his approval at the scene before him.

_Here's a toast: to a prosperous year!_

Firmin stood beside his partner looking at the dancers.

_To our friend to us here!_

Carlotta and Piangi stood at the bottom of the stairs.

_And may its splendor never fade! _

Firmin moved further down the staircase with everyone else not too far behind him. Carlotta and Piangi walked to the side of the staircase.

_Three months!_

Madame Giry looked at her daughter.

_What a joy!_

Meg glanced around her.

_What a change!_

Firmin and Andre stood at the bottom.

_What a blessed release!_

They quickly led the women they were escorting away from the staircase. Meg followed them.

Madame Giry stood at the bottom of the staircase, raising the fan she carried over her face.

_And what a masquerade!_

The chorus picked up again.

_Masquerade! Paper faces on parade! _

_Masquerade! Hide your face, so the world willnever find you! _

_Masquerade! Every face a different shade! _

_Masquerade! Look around -There's anothermask behind you! _

_Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads . . ._

Carlotta, Piangi, Firmin, and Andre moved to the sides of the stairs lining both side of the main part of it. Meg and Madame Giry remained near the bottom as Christine and Raoul entered. Both women could see that she wasn't having any fun and was only acting that she was. They could only hope the Phantom came.

_Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you!_

_Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds . . ._

_Masquerade! Take your fill -let the spectacle astound you_

* * *

Well there is chapter 8. I think you all know what is coming next. I hope you like the changes I did to this part. So tell me what you think.

Thanks like always to Troily and Phantomoftheoperalover for their wonderful jobs at making this a better story with each chapter.


	10. Why So Silent

Well hello again. I'm writing these chapters really fast and I think my poor betas can't get finished with one chapter before I send them say two more. Oh, well.

Well ladies and gentlemen, mostly ladies. I may not be able to update too much next week since I will be working on my research paper for American Lit and I have to film me giving a speech. So I'm going to be busy.

I would like to thank you all for the reviews, although I would like more. Any way, you all came to read the newest chapter. So here it is.

The song for this one is of course **"Why So Silent?"** And I used the movie version of the song. I did change the end a bit. Oh, also this chapter is different in that it is one song from two point of views. Enjoy.

**

* * *

Chapter 9: Why So Silent?**

Christine wanted to leave, but Raoul was forcing her to stay. He wasn't coming. Her angel wasn't coming to save her; suddenly everyone froze and looked at the top of the stairs to the right. There stood a man in red. Christine realized he was dressed as The Red Death, and then she smiled to herself as she realized just who the man was.

Slowly he came down the stairs. Everyone turned to face him.

_Why so silent, good messieurs?_

_Did you think that I had left you for good?_

_Have you missed me, good messieurs?_

He raised a package wrapped in leather. Christine felt Raoul gently touch her back and began praying that he wasn't going to try and stop the Phantom.

_I have written you an opera! _

_Here I bring the finished score "Don Juan triumphant"!_

He threw the score to the ground and pulled out his sword. He placed the blade into his other leather-clad hand. Christine glanced around at the people around her and all stood looking at the Phantom.

_Fondest greetings to you all! _

_A few instructions just before rehearsal starts: _

He moved towards Carlotta and Piangi. He played with the wig on her head with his sword.

_Carlotta must be taught to act,_

_Not her normal trick of strutting round the stage._

He turned to Piangi, who had moved to confront him, and poked his belly with his sword. Christine almost laughed at the tenor. He was a fool to think he could stop the Phantom.

_Our Don Juan must lose some weight –_

_It's not healthy in a man of Piangi's age._

The Phantom then moved to the right to face the owners of the Opera house. He raised his sword to them. Christine could only think how wonderful he looked.

_And my managers must learn that their place is in an office,_

_Not the arts._

XOXOX

The Phantom hoped that he had put fear into those around him. Then he glanced down at Christine. She was engaged to that fool. Why would she do such a thing? Could she not see that he loved her? Slowly he made his way towards her at the bottom of the stairs after he reshealth his sword.

_As for star miss Christine Daae..._

_No doubt she'll do her best – _

_It's true her voice is good._

_She knows, though, should she wish to excel_

_She has much still to learn, if pride will let her return to me_

He pointed to himself as he moved closer to her.

_Her teacher, her teacher..._

Christine moved towards him up the stairs as he walked towards her. She was looking at him as if pleading with him. She wanted him to do something, but he wasn't sure what it was. He glanced over at Giry. She was smiling softly.

The Phantom turned back to Christine. She wore her engagement ring around her neck. If she had really wanted to marry the fool, would she not be wearing it on her finger? He couldn't very well ask her anything with so many people around.

XOXOX

Christine gasped as the Phantom grabbed her and pulled up the stairs. At where the two upper separate staircases met, he stopped and the floor gave way under them. Everyone else only stood in shock as the Vicomte de Changy jumped in after them.

The Vicomte wasn't able to catch them or so everyone thought.

* * *

Yes, I know it is short. Well the next chapter is another Labyrinth one, just so you know. Then this will continue. I hope you all have enjoyed my redoing of this scene.

Thanks to Troily and Phantomoftheoperalover for betaing.

So please review.


	11. As The World Falls Down

Well here is the third Laby chapter. Are you hating me yet? A lot of things happen in this chapter and they are all important. So pay close attention. Also this might just reveal everything if you know the right information already.

Thanks for the lovely reviews.

For this chapter if you wish, you can play **"As The World Falls Down."**

All the songs in the Laby chapters belong to Bowie and who ever else.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 10: As The World Falls Down**

Years came and went; the kingdom was happy. The King and Queen were happy and the land bloomed because of it. No one was hungry and all were safe. The kingdom had welcomed an heir to the throne.

Tiny, little Prince Erik sat watching his mother. He had inherited his mother's green eyes, but unlike his mother, his brown hair was lighter almost golden. Even though he was only two the little prince was very much his father's son. He could create music very easily. It was as if it was second nature to him, like breathing.

Sarah watched her son; he was so sweet. At times she could see the cruelness she had seen in his father the first time she met him, when she had to save Toby, but he was mostly like the Jareth she knew now. Sarah rarely thought of that time, it seemed so long ago. Erik was the light of her life. One minute he would be doing something he shouldn't, and then the next he would look at you with the sweetest look on his face.

Erik came running up to his mother, "Look, Mommy!"

Sarah smiled down at her son, "What is it, Erik?"

He held up a flower, "For you."

Sarah took the flower and nodded, "it's lovely."

XOXOX

Jareth lounged in his study, appearing comfortable outside, but within he was very tense. It had been roughly three years since Sarah and he had met, and she hadn't done anything. He lived in dread that something would eventually happen to his family. A cloaked figure of a mysterious woman, had been fuming to his marriage with Sarah. She had been the Court's choice to be his betrothed, if he did not choose one of his own.

He always had guards watching his wife and son. They were never alone. She would try anything to get revenge on him, and he refused to allow her to use his family to gain it. He would protect them with his life, because unknown to most in the kingdom, his wife was mortal and had no powers to protect herself.

XOXOX

Sarah watched as her son played inside the safety of the garden. She glanced over at the guards watching them. Sarah was no fool; Jareth feared something and wasn't telling her.

Slowly she began to notice the sky was becoming darker. Something didn't feel right, Sarah looked at her son.

"Erik, come here."

The little boy turned to face his mother, "Mommy?"

Suddenly Sarah became very frightened. She glanced at the guards. They had their swords drawn, looking around them.

Erik came up to his mother. He could feel that something was wrong, but his little mind didn't understand what was happening. His world was soon to be torn into pieces.

XOXOX

A small boy stood in a field in early nineteenth century France. Everyone who had seen him had run in fear, and he didn't understand why. He had always been welcomed. What could have happened? All he could remember was a woman with white hair and his mother standing in front of him.

XOXOX

Sarah laid curled up on the floor of her apartment. That woman had sent her back. She had no idea what had happened to Jareth or their son. The poor woman cried her heart out. She could only hope somehow Jareth would find her.

XOXOX

The kingdom that he had known was gone. His subjects were now goblins and other creatures. His wife and son gone, and he only had one person to blame. Some how he would make her pay.

* * *

Well there is chapter 10. I hope you have enjoyed it. So review if you please. If you know the secret of why this is a Labyrinth and Phantom crossover, please don't put it in a review. Just tell me that you like my take on it. I want it to be a surprise for all who read it.

Thanks to Troily and Phantomoftheoperalover for their help.


	12. All I Ask of You

Hehe. Here is the newest Phantom chapter. I'm writing this as I prepare to start writing my research paper and begin to film my speech for school. I plan to post the speech up on my youtube account. I'll post the link on my profile when I post it.

I would like to thank you all for the reviews.

So now that you understand more, you will now see in past chapters things you didn't before. I hope you can keep it a secret. I also hope that you have told others of my story.

The song for this chapter is "**All I Ask of You**." But there is something you need to know. It's not Raoul sing it in the story, but unfortunately there is no version with Gerry singing it: (But we can dream can't we.) You may be able to find a version with

Ramin Karimloo. He has been both Raoul and the Phantom, so he can work. Of course he is the Phantom in _Love Never Dies_.

I have a feeling this is what most of us wish had happened.

* * *

**Chapter 11: All I Ask of You**

Christine walked as fast as she could to keep up with the Phantom. He was leading her up to the roof of the Opera house. The two them quickly walked the stairs till he opened the door to the roof. As she stepped on the roof, he shut the door behind them. Christine turned to face him.

He moved towards her, "What is going on?"

Christine took a deep breath, "Where do you want me start?"

He looked at her, "at the beginning." He sighed, "Why did you say yes?"

She knew he was going to ask her that. Slowly she turned away from him, "because you hadn't come around in months. It was a way to get your attention."

She heard his footsteps on the roof as he walked closer to her. Christine glanced over her shoulder.

He draped his cloak around her shoulders; "Well you have my attention now."

Christine turned to face him again, "why didn't you come back to see me?"

He turned his face away from her, "I did. I just didn't let you see me."

Tears began to form in Christine's eyes as she walked closer to him, "You left me alone. I thought Madame Giry and Meg were going to go insane because nothing they did made me happy."

The Phantom didn't look at her, "I came only when you were asleep. I spent most of the time working on my opera."

"Is your opera more important than me?"

He turned his face back to her, "where would you get an idea like that?"

"Do you love me?" There she had asked the question that had been haunting her for the last three months.

His face softened, "yes."

Christine smiled as she stood looking up at him, "please don't leave me alone again." Christine wrapped her arms around him. As she buried her face into his coat, she felt his arms wrap around her. "Without you I'm in darkness."

XOXOX

The Phantom stood with his arms around her. She had been in darkness without him, just as he had been without her. How could he tell her that the reason he had stayed away was because he wanted to give her space? He had thought he had scared her, but in fact she had wanted him to come to her.

"I'm sorry, Christine. I didn't know."

She raised her head and looked at him, "I was starting to fear that you had left or that you didn't want to see me again."

"I thought I was doing the right thing by not letting you see me."

"Well you weren't." She snuggled back up against him, "I was cold without you as well as in a dark place I never wish to go again." She took a deep breath, "I don't feel safe around Raoul, and I know that he will come after you. If something were to happen to you I would be forever in darkness."

The Phantom rested his chin on top of Christine's hair.

_No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here, nothing can harm you -  
my words will warm and calm you.  
Let me be your freedom,  
let daylight dry -your tears.  
I'm here, with you, beside you,  
to guard you and to guide you . . ._

Christine raised her head away from his chest again and looked into his eyes.

_Say you __love me__ every  
waking moment, turn my head  
with talk of summertime . . .  
Say you need me with you,  
now and always . . .  
promise me that all  
you say is true -  
that's all I ask  
of you . . ._

The Phantom reached a hand under her chin forcing her to keep her eyes on his face.

_Let me be your shelter,  
let me be your light.  
You're safe:  
No-one will find you  
your fears are far behind you . . ._

Christine unwrapped her arms from around him and took a step away from him.

_All I want  
is freedom,  
a world with  
no more night . . .  
and you  
always beside me  
to hold me  
and to hide me . . ._

The Phantom lowered his hand and with his other grabbed hold of one of Christine's.

_Then say you'll share with me one __love__, one lifetime . . .  
Let me lead you from your solitude . . .  
Say you need me with you here, beside you . . .  
anywhere you go, let me go too -  
Christine, that's all I ask of you . . ._

Christine smiled at him.

_Say you'll share with me one __love__, one lifetime . . .  
say the word and I will follow you . . ._

The two of them began to walk around the rooftop.

_Share each day with me, each night, each morning . . ._

Christine glanced over at the Phantom.

_Say you love me . . ._

The Phantom gave her a half smile.

_You know I do . . ._

They continued to walk on the rooftop.

_Love me -  
that's all I ask of you . . .  
Anywhere you go let me go too . . .  
Love me -  
that's all I ask of you . ._

The Phantom pulled on Christine hand, wiping her around to face him. He then bent down and kissed her. Christine wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him closer.

As they parted he looked down at her, "Come with me."

She smiled at him, "I've been waiting for to ask me that."

"We can leave as soon as you wish."

Christine sighed, "I want to visit my father's grave tomorrow."

"I'll go with you."

"Thank you. I'd better go. At least they will see that you didn't harm me."

Christine slowly made her way towards the door. The Phantom watched her go.

As she reached the door, he ran towards her, "Christine, I love you."

She stopped and smiled at him, "I know. I love you, too."

Christine opened the door and disappeared from sight. The Phantom moved to the side of the roof. He looked out over the street below. Something about Raoul had never felt right to him. It was as if the man was hiding something. The Phantom sighed. He could barely remember his real family, but he knew he got his eyes from his mother and his real hair from his father. He remembered the love they shared and hoped that he could have that with Christine. It was almost within reach.

* * *

Well there is chapter 11. I hope you enjoyed it. Now that is how the story should have gone. Christine should have wanted to go off with the Phantom and not Raoul. So review.

And like always thanks to Troily and Phantomoftheoperalover for their help.


	13. Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

Thanks for all the lovely reviews. I know that this chapter is a long way in coming. I've been working on my paper, filming my speech, and getting ready for my next speech. So I've been working hard, not to mention I'm getting ready for Christmas. Yes it is early November and I'm getting ready for it. Actually on Halloween I was already playing Christmas music. I so can't wait for winter. Winter is my favorite time of year I guess cause I was born into it.

We rarely get snow down here in the south, but I always want a white Christmas and never get one. I have a feeling that people of north would love to be in my place where there isn't much snow. LOL. Well us in the south would like to be up there at least for Christmas so we can have some snow. I'm 23 almost 24 and I still want it to snow every winter. I still want a snow day.

Any way, I will be uploading my first TLM fanfic very soon so be on the look out for it. I sorta went nuts with the opening Author's note, but I wanted to reveal some things.

Now on to Phantom of the Opera. I've found an ebook so I'm finally reading it, but it comes after schoolwork. Anyway, the next few chapters may be coming slowly. I only let myself write for fun once the writing for school is finished. So once I've finished a paragraph I'll write a bit, but not too much.

For this chapter, I'm changing things again. Yes, well I am changing it to make the ending what it should have been.

The song is "**Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again**."

So enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again**

Early the next morning as the mist swirled around the Opera House, Christine climbed up beside the driver of the carriage. The cloak figure holding the reins turned to face her.

Christine smiled at the Phantom; he nodded and turned to face the horses. Then the Phantom whipped the horses and off the carriage went.

XOXOX

Joseph Buquet stood on the catwalk above the stage. He was preparing the backdrops for the next performance. He sighed as he glanced down at the stage. Never in his life would he be on it. The only time he was allowed was when he had to work on the backdrops.

The new mangers were like all of the olds ones and didn't listen to him or the others. But of course he knew that all the deaths hadn't been caused by the Phantom. No, he had been the one hanging people. It was part of his job to his queen. Everyone believed that the Phantom was killing people when in fact he was like his father, weak.

Buquet had to laugh at the fool. He had no idea where his wife was, well for that matter his queen did not know either, nor his son. Well it was going to be fun. He walked along the catwalk. No one else should have been there since it was so early, but Buquet knew that his queen's son would be arriving.

Slowly a figure appeared out of the shadows, it stood watching him. Buquet walked towards it. He knew it had to be whom he was supposed to meet. As he neared the figure, it moved towards him.

XOXOX

The Phantom glanced over at Christine. She had remained silent through the entire ride.

"Christine, is something wrong?"

She glanced at him, "I keep having this feeling that something is going to happen to you."

He smiled at her, "Don't worry about me."

"I just have this feeling that there is something more to Raoul."

He nodded, "I have to, but not too much longer we can put the Vicomte de Changy behind us."

"True. We should leave soon. I have this feeling something is going to happen."

"I've already gotten everything ready."

Christine nodded, "Good. I'll miss Madame Giry and Meg, but I can't stay here anymore."

XOXOX

Raoul looked down at the body of Joseph Buquet hanging from the catwalk. Now that he had dealt with the real killer, he had to hurry. He had to stop Christine from going off with the Phantom. She could not leave with him. If she did his mother's revenge would be over.

Quickly he made his way to the stables and mounted his horse. He would arrive after they did, but he would be able to get close without them knowing. Raoul dung his heels into the horse's side and it raced off.

XOXOX

Christine and the Phantom stood at the front gate of the cemetery. She had come to this graveyard many times in the last ten years, but this one was different this could very well be the last time she came. She was willing to follow the Phantom to where ever he wished to go, and she already knew that it would be somewhere outside France. Slowly she walked in front of him as she led him to her father's grave.

_You were once my one __companion__. . .  
you were all that mattered . . .  
You were once a __friend__ and father -  
then my world was shattered . . .  
_

They walked past the gravestones. Christine glanced to her side and watched as the Phantom walked silently beside her.

_Wishing you were somehow here again . . .  
wishing you were somehow near . . .  
Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed,  
somehow you would be here . . .  
Wishing I could hear your voice again . . .  
knowing that I never would . . .  
_

Christine wished her father was there. She wanted him to meet the Phantom. Her father had wanted so much for her, but she only wanted one thing and now it was within her grasp.

_Dreaming of you won't help me to do  
all that you dreamed I could . . .  
Passing bells and sculpted angels,  
cold and monumental,  
seem, for you,  
the wrong __companions__ -  
you were warm and gentle . . ._

Christine came up to the area in which her father's grave stood. He had been so much to her and now she had to leave him behind. She had to leave him so that she could have the life she wanted and not one of wealth, but it hurt to say goodbye.

_  
Too many years fighting back tears . . .  
Why can't the past just die . . .?  
Wishing you were somehow here again . . .  
knowing we must say goodbye . . .  
Try to forgive . . .  
__teach__ me to live . . .  
give me the strength to try . . .  
No more memories,  
no more silent tears . . .  
No more gazing across the wasted years . . .  
Help me say goodbye_

Christine sat on the steps leading up to the mausoleum. The Phantom came and sat beside her. Christine rested her head on his shoulder as she began to cry.

* * *

Well there is the newest chapter. I hope you have enjoyed it. So review and tell me what you think.

Thanks to Phantomoftheoperalover and Troily for their wonderful help.


	14. Wandering Child

Thanks for all the lovely reviews. I may just finish this before the end of the year.

Well here is another _Labyrinth_ chapter. Well typically it's a Phantom chapter. More is revealed in this chapter. Actually if you didn't figure it out in the last Laby chapter you will in this one. A lot is revealed or explained. Now I know those of you who have seen _Phantom of The Opera_ will have noticed I have left some information out that Madame Giry knows. Well all will be revealed within.

So enjoy.

**

* * *

Chapter 13: Wandering Child**

Now the Goblin King, Jareth went in search of his wife and son, but he could not find them. A century came and went and he still had not found them. One day he sat in his owl form on top of an obelisk. The poor king had all but given up hope he would find them. Suddenly a girl of thirteen came into view. She could be an exact copy of his wife.

He watched her for a few minutes. The girl looked up at him. The Goblin King froze. She was his wife. He would recognize those eyes anywhere. He followed her for some weeks.

Jareth watched as her mother left and her father remarried. He left her gifts, gifts he hoped would help her come to him, for he had realized that his wife had come to him from the future all those years ago and he had to make her come to him. He smiled at this latest, a book. Jareth watched as slowly she hid more into fantasy. He could almost smell the victory of having his wife again.

When she called to him, he almost couldn't hide his joy. Yes he stood foreboding and terrifying, but he stood with love in his eyes. She ran the Labyrinth. He watched her and tried to show her, but at every turn Sarah showed him more of the woman he loved. He only tormented Hoggle to get her attention. Hoggle had once been his dearest friend and now the dwarf couldn't remember that fact.

Of course he had used Hoggle to give her the peach, but the peach was to show her what had once been. It almost felt like it had the first time they had danced together, but then she had run from him.

She defeated his so called army and then refused him, but as she said the words he knew that she was too young to remember him. So he would have to wait. His Sarah would soon be within his grasp and then together they could find their son.

XOXOX

The poor little lost Prince didn't fair much better than his father. He wondered the countryside. Everyone who saw him screamed and ran away. The poor child had no idea what was wrong. He came upon a gypsy camp.

The old woman who was the leader saw him and smiled. Slowly she coasted him towards her. Dame Esmeralda treated him like any other child. She could see that he was special and that to treat him kindly would mean great reward, but there were those who were younger that believed that she was an old fool.

Among them was Javert, her own son. He believed that she should use him as a way to draw in crowds, but she refused. The old woman feared what would happen when she could no longer protect Erik. The child might not have been very old, but he did know his name.

Dame Esmeralda taught him all she could. The child grew and learned what magic he could from her. No other gypsy came to her to learn anymore. No one believed in it anymore, but the child knew.

It had been Dame Esmeralda that had revealed to the child about his face. He had cried a bit, but she had told him that it would not last forever, that it could be repaired. To help him cope she had given him a stuffed monkey.

So little Erik grew, but he dreamed each night of a woman with green eyes like his smiling at him and he knew it was his mother. Erik loved Dame Esmeralda, but he could not forget his mother. He was always looking for her. Finally he asked Dame Esmeralda why his mother didn't come.

She smiled at him, "I know a lot child, but I fear she has been sent far away. So far she can't get to you now, but I know that she will come to you when you truly need her."

When Erik turned ten, Dame Esmeralda finally passed into the next life. Javert took over the camp. And just as he had tried to make his mother do, he forced Erik to show his face for money. Oh, what money he earned for the tribe. With the "Devil's Child" as their main attraction they made quiet a bit of money.

No one talked to Erik now. He was barely fed. The tribe might have traveled all over France, but he saw very little of it. He was forced to watch as people laughed at him.

Three years after Dame Esmeralda's death, the tribe was in Paris. Javert ripped his mask off yet again, but instead of looking at the others around him, he looked at a girl of about fifth-teen. Unlike the others she was sad as she looked at him.

He watched as she walked away. Javert moved around the cage collecting the coins the people had thrown inside. Erik watched as the lock unlocked. So silently Erik made his way out of the cage and locked Javert inside.

With Javert's screaming, the other gypsy came, but Erik was able to get away. The girl from before grabbed hold of his hand and led him to the Opera house that she lived in.

There he remained for fourteen years until an Angel of Music came into his life. From then on most knew him by a different name, but he would allow her to call him the name his mother had called him.

* * *

Well there is the latest chapter. I hope you have enjoyed it. Thanks to Troily and Phantomoftheoperalover for betaing. So review.


	15. Bravo Monsieur

Thanks for the reviews. I hope you are enjoying yourselves. This is getting closer and closer to being finished. I might just get it finished before the end of the year.

There is no song for this chapter. If you wish you could find "Bravo Monsieur," and play it, but you don't need it. It comes from the play, which is why it is the title for this chapter. I was playing Christmas music as I wrote so I can't say what you should listen to.

I've been writing a paragraph a day and so I'm feeling very well. I hope to have it finished the week before Thanksgiving. It's due the weekend after it so I need to get to work.

I've sent off my speech. Now I have to wait for the information on the next one to be put up so I can get ready to do it. I'll be working on it during the Holidays while I'm studying for my finals.

I'm so sorry this has taken so long to get to you all. I wrote it on Nov. 10, but I finally got it back from my betas. I will be updating as much of the next chapters that I can. So please forgive me.

So I hope you enjoy this chapter. I should explain that I'm not that great at writing action scenes so please bare with me.

**

* * *

Chapter 14: ****Bravo Monsieur**

Phantom wrapped his arms around Christine. He knew she was grieving for her father. Instead of him leaving her, she was leaving him. So all he could do was hold her. She just needed to know he cared and that he was there to support her.

He felt her grab hold of his jacket and pull him closer. The Phantom rested his chin on her head.

"I knew it was going to hurt, but it hurts so much."

"Christine, sometimes we have do things that hurt so that we can have tomorrow."

She sniffed, "I know."

Slowly he pushed her away from him, "Christine, he would want you to be happy."

She smiled weakly, "I know, I never knew my mother. He was all I had."

"I barely remember mine."

She looked at him, "What happened to her?"

He shook his head, "I don't know, but she loved me."

Christine wiped her face, "I must look a mess."

The Phantom smiled at her, "You don't, you look beautiful."

Christine smiled and looked around her, "we better go."

The two of them stood up, suddenly the sound of horseshoes could be heard.

Christine looked at the Phantom, "Who would be coming here?"

The Phantom quickly got in front of Christine, "I can only think of one person. Stay behind me."

Both watched as a grey horse came charging towards them. It came to a halt about a yard from them and both could clearly see Raoul dismounting. The Phantom rested his hand on the sword attached to his side.

Raoul walked towards them, dressed as any young man of wealth would. He didn't even look at Christine.

"I will not allow my mother's work to be undone."

The Phantom looked at him, "What are you talking about?"

Suddenly Raoul charged towards him with his sword. The Phantom raised his own sword in defence. The two men stuck blows as Phantom quickly moved away from Christine.

XOXOX

Christine stood in shock as her childhood friend and the man she loved fought each other. Her throat felt tight causing her not to say a word, but only to watch.

The Phantom twirled to miss a jab by Raoul, his cloak flowing behind him. Then he trusted towards Raoul. Christine watched as blood began to pour from Raoul's side, but she knew that the Phantom wasn't playing to kill him, just to wound him enough.

Why would Raoul attack the Phantom? It didn't make sense. What was he going on? His mother wouldn't want this. The woman was as sweet as honey and very weak. She barely had done anything during the time Christine knew her.

XOXOX

The two men continued to fight among the gravestones. The Phantom had led him a good way from Christine so that no harm would come to her. The little fool hadn't said anything as they fought. Suddenly Phantom lost his footing and fell to the ground. Raoul stood over him ready to strike.

Suddenly a gunshot went off. Both men turned to look at Christine, who held a small pistol in her hand.

"Get away from Raoul."

Slowly the Vicomte de Changy moved away from the Phantom, not taking his eyes off of her.

"He murdered Joseph Buquet."

Christine laughed, "No he didn't, I know exactly where he has been. Now go."

Raoul looked at him again, "Christine, I'm only trying to…"

"You aren't doing anything, except leaving Raoul."

The Phantom stood up, grabbed his sword, and made his way to Christine. Both watched as Raoul mounted his horse.

"You'll pay for this Phantom. Now let it be war upon you both!"

After he was out of view, the Phantom quickly lead Christine to the carriage. There was no way they would make it back before him, but The Phantom had an idea what the Vicomte was planning to do. As they pulled away from the main gate of the cemetery, the Phantom smiled. He would be cleverer than the Vicomte. Christine and he would leave Paris and go to where ever they wished and the Vicomte would pay for his crimes.

The Phantom knew of the Vicomte's evil deeds, even if Christine didn't, the voices in the walls, the shadows, told him everything. They kept calling him 'prince', but he paid little mind to that. Now he and Christine had to hurry back to the Opera house.

The carriage headed back to the Opera house as fast as the horses could pull it.

* * *

Well there is chapter 14. A chapter a day isn't bad, it's great. I might just have this finished. You can all tell it is getting close to the end.

So review my dears. Thanks to my betas again. And of course thank you for reading.


	16. We Have All Been Blind

Thanks for all of the lovely reviews. I'm writing this on Veteran's Day. I'm working on it first before I work on the American Lit paper. I decided since it is a holiday I'll do what I want and I'll work on this first and then go work on School work.

Now this chapter's song has two names I think, "**Notes II**" and "**We have all been blind**." I'm only using what's in the movie so lets just call it the second one. I bet you are all going wait a minute this should be a Labyrinth chapter, well it isn't, but the next one is.

Normally I don't tell you when the change is coming, but I'll be nice and tell you.

So enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 15: We Have All Been Blind**

Raoul led the managers, Carlotta, Piangi, Madame Giry, and a good bit of the rest of the higher ups in the Opera house. He now had a plan to get rid of the Phantom and do both as his mother wished and get what he wanted, Christine.

_We have all been blind  
And yet the answer is staring us in the face  
This could be the chance  
To ensnare our clever friend  
_  
Monsieur Andre looked at the Vicomte before he glanced at his partner. Locking eyes their thoughts seemed to be on the same page.

_We're listening...  
_  
Firmin nodded earnestly in agreement he wanted the Phantom out of there.

_Go on._

Raoul stopped and turned to the group behind him. This would be the best way to get rid of the Phantom and to hopefully find his sister.

_We shall play his game  
Perform his work, but remember we hold the ace  
For if Miss Daae sings  
He is certain to attend  
_  
Andre stopped and looked at him.

_We are certain the doors are barred  
_  
Firmin stopped as well and nodded.

_We are certain the police are there  
_  
Raoul nodded in agreement. They would so nicely to end the Phantom's life. After all there was iron in those bullets.

_We are certain they're armed  
_  
The Managers and the Vicomte smiled at each other.

The curtain falls  
His reign will end!

The three men were too busy gloating that they didn't notice Madame

Giry heading towards the Chapelle.

XOXOX

Christine sat beside the stain-glassed window watching the play of light reflected off of water beyond the glass. The Phantom sat opposite her. She was afraid. What was Raoul planning? Meg had been waiting for them when they had returned. Meg quickly told them that the Managers were going to perform the Phantom's Opera in hope that they could stop him because they believed that he had killed Buquet early in the morning.

Of course Christine knew that he hadn't he had been with her. But who would kill Buquet? Yes he was a pig, but he did his job. Christine had stayed away from him.

She glanced at the Phantom, "They are using it as a trap."

The Phantom sighed, "I know."

Madame Giry entered and walked towards them. She looked at Christine and then at the Phantom.

"They are doing that, but they are also going to bar the doors and have the police present. They plan to shot you."

The Phantom nodded, "Have you told anyone you know more than most here?"

"No. So no one except my daughter knows and she won't tell anyone because she can clearly see Christine is happier with you."

Christine looked at the closet thing she had to a mother, "Madame, who would kill Buquet?"

"The Vicomte. I saw it happen. We must find a way to show he is the villain and not Erik."

Christine looked confused, "Erik? Who's Erik?"

The Phantom laughed, "Didn't you think I had a name?"

"I hadn't really thought about it."

The Phantom looked at Madame Giry, "So they believe I will do as I did at _Il Muto_?"

"Yes."

"I will instead take Piangi's place in the final scene. I'll knock him unconscious and take his place. It's easily done."

Christine looked at him, "but what about me? I know they are going to force to sing the lead."

"I'll come up with something. We have some time. But you are going to have to do something that will make it look like I'm kidnapping you."

"You mean…. I can't do it. I can't do it. Everyone would use it as more ammunition to harm you."

Erik took hold of Christine's hands, "Christine, it's the only way. After the first performance, we'll disappear. No one will find us. They will only find the true murder of the Opera house."

Christine sighed, "I guess we don't have much of a choice."

Madame Giry smiled, "My dear you are so like your mother you have no idea. Now, Erik, you must leave. I have a feeling you better leave. The Vicomte may be coming to her. Christine, you must act like you are afraid of the Phantom. Have thought you are going along with everything."

Christine sat watching as Erik and Madame Giry left her to face the true villain in her life. The one person she thought she knew was in fact a murder and someone she didn't know.

XOXOX

Erik listened and watched as the rehearsals for his opera came and went. He finally had a plan for his and Christine's escape and she knew of it. Of course she was worried for him, but he had reassured her. If he could only get Madame Giry and Meg to come with them for Christine's sake, but it would be quicker if he and Christine traveled alone.

Tonight all of Paris would hear his work and see the Phantom for what he was. A man in love with his princess.

* * *

Well there is Chapter 15. It's almost over. Can you feel it? Nine chapters left to write. So I'm probably going to finish this before Christmas. I may finish this before I start on my Christmas story for this year.

So review and thanks to my betas once again.


	17. I Have Been There

Well here is Chapter 16 and yes I wrote it right after I finished the last chapter. I still haven't worked on my American Lit paper, but I'm going to. Thanks for all of the lovely reviews.

So this chapter is really a Laby chapter. Now I had some trouble with naming it. I had some for the last one, until I gave in and named it after a Phantom song I wasn't using. I know that there are two Laby songs I haven't used as title, but "Chilly Down" and "Magic Dance" don't really seem to fit with what I've got going on. I did think of using David Bowie songs, but that fell through. So once again I turn to Sir ALW for the title.

* * *

**Chapter 16: I've Been There**

Sarah cried and became depressed. No one believed her, which she wasn't that too surprised about, but her family turned on her. They had her committed. Now she acted like she believed it was only a fairy tale, but inside her mind she knew that she was a queen and a mother.

So now she sat on the bed, in the asylum. Sarah kept replaying what the woman had said. Finally after months of trying to figure it out she knew who the woman was. She was the woman that the Court had chosen to marry Jareth if he didn't choose his own bride in time. The woman had come after her and Erik as a way to punish Jareth.

So now Sarah understood everything that had happened in the labyrinth. He was trying to get her to remember, but in the end he had realized that she wasn't old enough to remember. That would explain why the owl had kept following her. It was just outside the window. The nurses were always whispering about it outside her down.

Sarah finally understood what was going on. The woman had sent her back to where she had come from, thinking that she was splitting her and Jareth, when in fact she made it possible for them to get back together.

Sarah glanced at the window. Would he come or would he think she had caused everything? She could only hope.

"Jareth, I need you."

The window, which wasn't made to open, opened and the owl flew in. It looked very much like the entrance from so long ago. She watched as the owl turned into her husband. Sarah wanted nothing more than to run into his arms, but she remained on the bed watching him.

XOXOX

Jareth looked at his wife. She was thin and looked sickly. Finally she had called to him. From the look on her face, she must think he thought it was all her fault. He moved to her side and sat beside her on the bed.

"It wasn't your fault, Sarah. It was all mine."

She looked at him with her green eyes filling with tears, "What are you talking about?"

"Mystral, did this to punish me. She sent you and Erik away and then turned my kingdom into what you saw."

The tears fell out of Sarah's eyes. "She sent Erik away. I thought he was with you. Oh, God where is my little boy?"

Jareth wrapped an arm around Sarah, "I couldn't find him. I looked for you both and I found you first. I think she is hiding him somehow. And I doubt he is a little boy anymore."

Sarah wrapped her arms around him as she cried, "We have to make her pay."

"I plan to, Precious, but I want to find Erik first. I think she is going after him and if he is still alive she will kill him."

Sarah looked up at him, "If?"

"I pray he is safe, but Sarah, we must also be prepared for the worst."

"I don't want to think that."

"I know, but first we need to get you home."

"Jareth, how to we return the kingdom back to itself?"

"I don't know."

Sarah suddenly sat up, "Wait a minute. Now I know why Karen has always treated me like a slave. She was the one who convinced my dad to put me in here. She's her, just with a different hair style and with a human glamour."

Jareth stood up, "I think you're right."

"We have to get Toby away from her."

Jareth sighed, "I wish I could, Precious, but Toby has gone missing as has she. I fear she will use him to go after Erik."

"Jareth this isn't good. What if we have to fight my brother?"

"I don't know, but we need to get home. Together we can find Erik. He can't be too far."

Sarah wiped her face, "All right, let's go home."

XOXOX

The nurse stood in shock as she watched as Sarah Williams disappeared with a man right in front of her eyes. No one would believe her if she told them, but she had always believed the woman. Because she had done what Sarah had, but had taken her dreams. She could only hope her daughter was safer as a goblin than with her ex-husband.

* * *

Well eight chapters left to go. So I hope you have enjoyed it. So please if you would review.

Thanks to my lovely betas for their help.


	18. Don Juan Triumphant

Thanks for the lovely reviews. Well here is the next chapter. I didn't write in a single day since I started it sorta late.

For this chapter you need, "**Don Juan**."

* * *

**Chapter 17: Don Juan Triumphant**

The height of Paris filled the Opera house. Everyone who was anyone had tickets to the new opera. All they knew it was written by some unknown writer and that it was wonderful.

Of course they all noticed the escouades police filing into the Opera house, but most didn't give it much mind. They were more excited to watch the performance tonight. It was said to be the performance of the year.

XOXOX

Christine stood off stage. The performance was going according to plan. Soon Erik would come and take his place. Soon they would be gone from Paris. She listened as the chorus began to sing.

_Here the sire may serve the dam, _

_Here the master takes his meat! _

_Here the sacrificial lamb butters one despairing bleat! _

She listened as Carlotta joined them. The prima Donna was not happy, but she was doing as she was told. Christine smiled at that. The woman needed to learn she wasn't a good as she had once been.

_Poor young maiden!_

_For the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets_

_You will have to pay the bill, _

_tangled in the winding sheets! _

_Serve the meal and serve the maid! _

_Serve the master so that, _

_When tables, plans and maids are laid,_

_Don Juan triumphs once again!_

Soon Christine Daae would be performing her last Opera. So Christine stood waiting for her cue to walk onto stage, knowing that soon the Phantom would appear.

* * *

Well there is chapter 17. Yes I know it is short, but I promise more will come. So review. Thanks to my lovely betas for their work.


	19. The Point of No Return

Well thanks for the lovely reviews. Yes, I know the last chapter was short. Well this is one is too, sorta.

For this chapter you will want, "**The Point of No Return**." It's getting closer to the end with each chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Point of No Return**

Erik hid watching Piangi come behind the curtain. The tenor was messing with his costume. Quickly he jumped on the man, knocking him unconscious. Erik stood in the place he had once stood.

Christine took a deep breath and walked out on to the stage. She knew that now Erik was playing Don Juan.

_No thoughts within her head, but thoughts of joy!_

_No dreams within her heart but dreams of love!_

Christine sat near the scaffolding playing with the flowers in her basket, trying not to look nervous, as to not gain anyone attention. The opera was almost over and soon she would be gone from Paris.

XOXOX

Erik slowly walked onto the stage, hiding his face with his cloak.

_Passarino - go away!_  
_For the trap is set and waits for its prey . . ._

The actor playing Passarino walked off stage, looking at the new Don Juan oddly. Slowly Erik made his way to Christine. He only had his eyes on her as he began to sing.

You have come here  
in pursuit of  
your deepest urge,  
in pursuit of  
that wish,  
which till now  
has been silent,  
silent . . .

Christine stood and looked at him. She watched as he came closer.

_  
I have brought you,  
that our passions  
may fuse and merge -  
in your mind  
you've already  
succumbed to me  
dropped all defences  
completely succumbed to me -  
now you are here with me:  
no second thoughts,  
you've decided,  
decided . . ._

_  
_He stood beside her and she moved away from him, acting coy and innocent. Erik flicked his cloak around to make them pay more attention to him, so that Christine could gather herself together.

_  
Past the point  
of no return -  
no backward glances:  
our games of make believe  
are at an end . . .  
Past all thought  
of "if" or "when" -  
no use resisting:  
abandon thought,  
and let the dream  
descend . . .  
_

He quickly grabbed Christine around her neck and held onto her. Now it was more than Opera, it was real.

All the women in the audience began to fan themselves as if they were about to go up in flames.

_What raging fire  
shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire  
unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction  
lies before  
us . . .?  
_

Slowly he pulled away from her holding only her hand, until then he dropped it, as he led her along the stage.

_Past the point  
of no return,  
the final threshold -  
what warm,  
unspoken secrets  
will we learn?  
Beyond the point  
of no return . . ._

XOXOX

Christine lowered her hand to her side as she moved away from him. She shook her head. Now would be time she would warn Raoul, but she wasn't going to.

You have brought me  
to that moment  
where words run dry,  
to that moment  
where speech  
disappears  
into silence,  
silence . . .

She turned to face Erik. He had a little smirk on his face. Christine slowly smiled.

_I have come here,  
hardly knowing  
the reason why . . .  
In my mind,  
I've already  
imagined our  
bodies entwining  
defenceless and silent -  
and now I am  
here with you:  
no second thoughts,  
_  
Christine nodded to him.

_I've decided,  
decided . . .  
_

The two of them made their way to the staircases that led to the bridge. Christine glanced at him as she sang.

_Past the point  
of no return -  
no going back now:  
our passion-play  
has now, at last,  
begun . . ._

She smiled as she noticed that Erik was watching her.

_Past all thought  
of right or wrong -  
one final question:  
how long should we  
two wait, before  
we're one . . .?  
_

They reached the top of the stairs.

_When will the blood  
begin to race  
the sleeping bud  
burst into bloom?  
When will the flames,  
at last, consume  
us . . .?  
_

They walked towards each other, after Erik and flipped off his cloak. As they met in the middle, Erik spun Christine around and took hold of her hands as they finished.

_Past the point  
of no return  
the final threshold -  
the bridge  
is crossed, so stand  
and watch it burn . . .  
We've passed the point  
of no return . . ._

They stood up above the stage. Erik bent down into Christine's ear.

"Now."

Slowly he moved to face her. With much regret and pain, Christine ripped off his mask. Everyone screamed as the Phantom and Christine fell down the center of the bridge to under the stage.

* * *

Well there is chapter 18. I hope you have enjoyed it. Thanks to my betas like always and so I ask once again please review.


	20. Across The Universe

Thanks for the lovely reviews. Well here is the Labyrinth chapter. I once again had a hard time naming this chapter.

Like before I'm so sorry for the delay. My betas took a while to get the chapters back to me.

So please enjoy.

I want to tell you all, that I have uploaded my Little Mermaid story.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Across The Universe**

Jareth and Sarah searched all around the world. No Erik. Then they search around the world in different times. No Erik. Even though Sarah and freed Jareth from his curse, the kingdom was just as it had been when she had travelled through the Labyrinth. Nothing was changing.

Jareth sat on his throne as Sarah paced in front of him. Both were feeling lost. They could not find their son. No matter where they looked or when they couldn't find him.

Jareth knew that it was eating Sarah up more than she was letting him know. Even though they had not stopped looking for Erik, Sarah was expecting their second child, and he didn't want Erik to miss it. The boy had to be somewhere.

Jareth watched as Sarah continued to pace. Vaguely he heard some goblins talking, but when they said, "the Prince." He started to pay more attention. It seemed that they knew where he was.

Jareth glanced at Sarah, who had stopped pacing and about to start crying. "I think we might be able to find him."

Sarah looked at him, "What do you mean?"

Jareth rose out of his throne and walked towards the group of goblins, "Now what were you saying about the Prince?"

The goblins looked among themselves and then looked at their king. One stepped forward, "What prince?"

Jareth knelt down in front of them, "My son, the Goblin Prince."

"Oh, him. We've been helping him."

"So you know where he is?"

"Yes."

"Well, where is he?"

"Paris, France. 1870."

XOXOX

Sarah listened to the information and realized who her son was. "Oh, my god. He's the Phantom of the Opera."

Jareth stood up and looked at her, "Who?"

"The Phantom of the Opera. If you can take us to that year, I know where he is."

Jareth slowly began to smile, "You could find him?"

"I know exactly where he is. I named him 'Erik' because I loved the name from _The Phantom of The Opera. _I never thought that he was the Phantom."

Jareth walked over to her, "So you would know when it would be the right time to approach him?"

"It would have to be after _Don Juan_, he'll have taken Christine into the vaults of the theatre. I don't know if how the book and everything else ends is true or not."

"What do you mean?"

"If he is the Phantom, than Erik has been deformed. I have a feeling it was her idea to prevent him from finding happiness. And in the book he dies."

Jareth nodded, "We better hurry. I will not allow this to continue."

"Jareth, he may not remember us."

"I have a feeling, Precious, he will remember."

The goblins watched as the two disappeared, but they gave little thought to it. They continued to drink and party as if nothing was going to happen.

* * *

This chapter took me awhile to write. I had some problems at the beginning, but then it came to me. So I hope you have enjoyed it. We're almost at the end now. Not many chapters left.

So review if you please.

And thanks to my betas.


	21. Down Once More

Well here is Chapter 20. Only five or four more chapters to go. Thanks for all of the lovely reviews.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Down Once More**

Breathing hard, and with aching feet, Christine followed behind Erik. They had to be quick. Not too much longer, Raoul would be coming after them and then everyone else. They would need to gather what they would be taking with them and go.

For the almost tenth time, Christine wished she had shoes on. Her feet were hurting even more than before, but they were almost to the lake. Inside the boat her feet could get a small rest, until they reached the lair.

Christine sighed as they reached the boat. Quickly she dipped her aching feet into the water, before she climbed into it. She rubbed her feet as Erik pushed them off towards the lair.

XOXOX

Madame Giry watched as people raced by. On the stage she watched as Piangi woke up and he and Carlotta raced out of the theater. She smiled as she listened to the mangers going on about their lost.

Meg came running up to her, "Mother, what do we do?"

"Make sure no goes down by the way of the mirror for now. We have to give them some time."

Meg nodded, "What about the Vicomte?"

"Leave him to me. Now do your part."

Madame Giry moved along with the flow of people. The Vicomte came up to her.

"Where did he take her?"

"Come with me, monsieur. I will take you to him. But remember, keep your hand at the level of your eyes."

Madame Giry led him to the long way to the Phantom. She watched with glee as he raced down the stairs.

XOXOX

Erik quickly got out of the boat and then turned to help Christine. They had made it, but he had no idea how long it would be till the Vicomte would arrive. As the grate came down, he led her to the wedding dress.

"I wasn't able to get anything else for you to wear."

"It's alright."

Christine gathered the gown and made her way back to the bedroom to change.

Erik took off his jacket and vest and stood only in his shirt and trousers. He knew that the Vicomte would be arriving soon and they would have to face each other. Something about the boy told Erik that he wasn't human. Sometimes when he looked at him, Erik saw something else.

He would not allow Christine to be taken away by the Vicomte. Erik knew that if she was that Christine's life would be miserable at the very least.

* * *

Well, there is chapter 20. Things are coming to an end really soon aren't they. I hope you enjoyed it.

Thanks to my lovely betas.

Now if you please review.


	22. Track Down This Murder

Well here is the next chapter. I'm writing a chapter a day mostly. Well, I've finished writing the paper, now I have to wait for it to come back from a site that my school has paid for. So I'm not breaking any rules.

All I have left now is reading. I have finally decided on my topic for my last speech. Next week I start studying for finals. So wish me luck. I will write a bit over the Thanksgiving Day Holidays, but I don't really plan to write on Thanksgiving or Black Friday, I might write a bit in the morning, but in the afternoon I will be putting the Christmas Decorations up outside. And also the big football (American) game for my family happens that day, too. The Iron Bowl. If my team, Alabama, wins, I get to hold it against my dad and brother for a year, along with other family members who are my rivals.

I should mention that for the rest of the story, there really aren't any songs. I'm really going away from the ending already known. Of course this is the real ending. The Phantom says so and we all know that what he says you do or you'll wish you had.

Thanks for the reviews. They really make my day.

Enjoy the newest chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Track Down This Murder**

Meg slowly led the mob to the dress room. Quickly she showed them the way down to the Phantom's lair. She continued with them; she had to be sure Christine and he had enough time to get away.

No one around her realized that she was taking them a longer way as to give her friend enough time to escape with the man she loved.

XOXOX

Christine stood in the wedding dress as she helped Erik to pack. He was taking what music he could along with some extra clothing. Later they planned to stop somewhere and have Christine change into some of his clothes so that they could hide the wedding dress. A wedding dress that gorgeous would make them stand out.

Erik sighed as he lifted the monkey on the chest.

Christine looked at him, "What's wrong?"

"I don't think I have enough room for him. He was to remind me of a friend."

"Who?"

"Dame Esmeralda. She raised me for a long time before Madame Giry met me."

Christine placed her hand on his arm, "Oh. Well, I don't have anything to remind me of my father, except my memories."

Erik looked at her and smiled weakly, "I guess I can't help it. Madame Giry knows how much he means to me. Hopefully she or Meg can get him before the Police get down here and destroy everything."

Christine smiled, "I'm sure they can. We just to hurry."

"I know."

They returned to packing, but Erik stood up. Slowly he made his way out of the bedroom and looked towards the grate.

XOXOX

Christine followed slowly behind him. She stayed just out of view and looked beyond the grate to see Raoul standing soaking wet on the other side. She stood still as Erik moved down to where the organ stood.

"I had rather hoped that you would come. And now my wish comes true. You have truly made my night!"

Raoul reached through the grate, "Where is Christine? Let me see her."

Erik looked at Raoul. Christine was starting to get worried. They hadn't gone over what would happen when Raoul reached them.

Erik smirked as he pulled a lever, "Be my guest, sir." He began walking towards Raoul as the grate rose, "Monsieur, I bid you welcome." He smiled as he came closer, "Did you think that I would harm her?"

Christine watched, as Erik got closer, it was then she saw the sword. "ERIK, LOOK OUT!!"

Erik heard and spotted the sword just in time as Raoul came charging towards him. Christine watched as Raoul began attacking Erik. Quickly she went for the gun Erik had hidden in case they needed it. She held it and his sword.

Raoul pushed Erik back to the shore. It looked as if he was going to win, when Christine shot him in the arm. Erik got away from him and went to Christine, who gave him his sword.

Christine gasped at the look on Raoul's face as he looked at her. She no longer saw her childhood friend, but a monster. She raised the gun as Erik went towards him.

"I believe, Monsieur, that you have forgotten she knows how to shot."

"It doesn't matter any more, Erik. I will not let her leave with you. My mother will be very happy once I have gotten rid of you."

Erik waved his sword, "Now why would she want to be rid of me? I have never met her."

Raoul snickered, "It doesn't matter, you will pay." He charged towards Erik, but Erik was ready. He wrapped a noose around Raoul's neck and began to tighten it.

"Now who is in control, Vicomte?"

* * *

Well there is chapter 21. Only three more to go. I hope you are enjoying yourselves. So review if you please.

Thanks to my betas for their wonderful help.


	23. Every Twisted Way

Well here is Chapter 22. The end is getting closer. Now begins the tying up all the loose ends. So I hope you are excited about the ending. Of course it's a happy ending, do I write anything else.

Thanks for all of the lovely reviews. Like I've said before they make my day. I write because I love to do it, but also because I know that others do as well.

I'm writing this mostly now. I may finish this story this week. So be on the look out.

So enjoy. Like the last chapter there is no song, but I am at times quoting the movie. I of course don't own the movie, but the lines work so well.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Twisted Every Way**

Erik pulled the rope tighter and began to drag Raoul towards the grate. He began to tie Raoul to the grate. Christine slowly walked to the small balcony outside the bedroom as she watched Erik pull on the rope again.

"Erik, he doesn't need to die."

Erik turned to look at her, "I don't plan on it. We'll let the police find him."

Raoul glanced at Christine, "Christine, run!"

Christine shook her head, "No, Raoul."

Christine walked down to shore as Erik returned to it. She quickly wrapped her arms around him, "We need to go. The Police won't be too far behind."

Erik nodded and walked away up to the bedroom.

Christine stood on the shore waiting for him. They had to hurry. Soon the Police would be on them.

Suddenly the air changed. Christine felt a breeze. She glanced to where Erik's model of the Opera house sat; slowly she began to make out a man and woman.

XOXOX

Erik walked out of the bedroom carrying the two bags he and Christine had packed. He looked out over his lair and froze when he saw the couple. Slowly he lowered the bags to the ground and made his way down the stairs.

The woman turned towards him and smiled, "Erik!"

She came up to him. Erik stood looking at her. She looked just like his mother had when he was little. Hers was the only face he could remember besides the white woman.

"Mother?"

XOXOX

Sarah smiled as she hugged her son, "I was so hoping you remembered me."

Erik looked at her, "Why didn't you come to get me?"

Sarah sighed, "She sent me away too, sweetie. Your father only found me a few years ago."

Erik looked at his father then back at his mother, "Why did she do this to us? What did we do?"

His father moved towards them as his mother slowly unwrapped her arms from around him, "She did because I chose your mother over her. And now she is using her son to gain revenge."

Sarah turned to the blonde young man that her son had tied to the grate, "Toby, what are you doing?"

He looked at her and then hung his head, "Doing what my mom asked me to do, Sarah?"

"Toby, she was using you to get to me. You were trying to kill your own nephew."

He raised his head and looked at her, "She said that he was the one who took you away."

Sarah walked into the water and stood in front of her brother, "No, Toby, she was the one who had me sent away. She wanted me to pay for loving Jareth."

Toby looked at Christine, who had moved closer to Erik, "I guess …I'm such an idiot."

Sarah smiled, "No you're not. Now are you willing to help us against her or are you on her side?"

"Help you. I've missed you so much, Sarah."

Sarah untied Toby, and he hugged her, "I've missed you, too."

Sarah turned towards Christine and Erik, "Now we to figure out how to break the curse on Erik and how to deal with her."

* * *

Well, I've changed the story. LOL. It still has only two chapters left. I might add one more. I don't know.

So I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Please review.

Thank to my betas.

I really think I may end it this week.


	24. The Mirror

Thanks for all the lovely reviews. Well we're getting closer to the end. Only one chapter or so left.

Now I had some problems once again with a name for this chapter. Some very important things happen in it, so it is hard to name it. So I hope you like the name. I found out that David Bowie has a song the same name as a Phantom song so I used it.

**

* * *

Chapter 23:The Mirror**

Toby looked at Christine, "The curse is easy. She just has to kiss him."

Christine looked at Erik, "It can't be that easy."

Toby nodded, "It is that easy. I have a feeling my mother will be here soon."

Sarah looked at her brother, "She thinks that he looks worse than he does, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, I even thought it was worse than it is."

Erik glanced at Christine, "I'm with Christine. That just seems a bit too easy."

Toby smiled, "She was hoping that you would be so ugly that your true love wouldn't want to even be near you, let alone kiss you."

Sarah and Toby walked to the shore of the beach. Sarah glanced at Jareth, "I'm starting to think that they are right."

Jareth sighed, "We need to get out of here before she shows up. I don't know if we have the power to stop her."

Erik nodded in agreement, "If she was able to do this to me and Mother, I don't want to find out what else she did."

Sarah sighed, "Erik, she cursed the entire kingdom. We don't know how to fix that."

Christine looked around her and then turned to Erik, "Maybe when I kiss you it will free them."

Jareth shook his head, "I don't know. I don't think she would have made it that easy to free my kingdom."

"You are quiet right, Jareth. I wouldn't let it be that easy."

Everyone turned to look at the woman, who stood leaning against one of Erik's many mirrors.

Jareth turned towards the woman, "Mystral, so good of you to come."

Mystral, Irene Williams, smiled, "Now, Jareth, I would think you would have learned something by now."

Erik pushed Christine behind him, as Sarah moved closer to Jareth and Toby moved with her.

Sarah looked at her stepmother, "Don't you think you have done enough?"

Mystral walked towards them, "No, I don't."

Toby moved in front of his sister, "You lied to me."

Mystral laughed, "Of course, I did. She has to pay for taking away what was mine."

"I was never yours, Mystral. Nor will I ever be."

Mystral stood in front of them and laughed again, "Oh, I think so. You see even if she kisses him, which I won't let happen, I still have power over your kingdom."

Christine grabbed a hold of Erik's hand behind his back. She listened to what was going on around her and was becoming more and more frightened. This was the woman, who had forced her son to do things, taken Erik's mother way from her family, done the same to Erik, and had done something to his family's kingdom. She still wasn't over that little information. Erik was a prince and hadn't remembered that fact. She couldn't very well blame he for it, but if it weren't for her, Erik would have never entered her life. But Christine refused to allow this woman to harm anyone in the lair. Of course she had no idea what to do.

XOXOX

Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo hid out of sight in one of Erik's mirrors. Their memories were slowly coming back, as had a good bit of the goblins. Most of the kingdom was listening through the mirrors. Their king, queen, and prince might not have any ideas, but they did.

Mystral was going to pay for what she did to them and to their monarchs, but they would need some help. Quickly Hoggle wrote something on a piece of paper and threw it out the mirror. Hopefully someone saw it and did as they asked.

XOXOX

Christine glanced at the floor beside her. Sitting nicely looking up at her was a note. Slowly she picked it up and read it.

_Say I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now! We'll do the rest._

Christine looked at the note. Should she say the words or not? She glanced at Mystral, who seemed to be gathering herself. She really didn't have a choice. Slowly she let go of Erik's hand and walked in front of his parents and Toby, Raoul.

"I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now!"

Mystral looked at her, "What did you say?"

The candles began to flicker as the goblins walked out of the mirrors. Some had cruel smiles on their faces, while others were general happy. They surrounded Mystral as Jareth grabbed hold of Christine's arm and pulled her away from the gathering mob. Christine watched as the goblins began to pull her through the mirror back to the Underground.

Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo remained. Hoggle walked over to Christine, "Now you need to decide if you are going to run for her or not?"

"I don't want her back." She turned to face Erik's parents, "So what happens now?"

Jareth looked at Christine and smiled, "Well since you refuse to run for her, she is now my subject."

Christine nodded, "So you can end the curse on your kingdom?"

"We'll see, but I think someone else's curse needs to be broken first."

Christine smiled softly as she walked back to Erik. Christine walked up to Erik. She slowly ran her fingers over the deformed side of his face, love raging through her and seeping into the depths of their souls. Slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck, reached up the distance between them, and pressed her lips gently against his.

* * *

Well only one chapter to go. I hope you have enjoyed it.

I would really like to thank Phantomoftheoperalover, she pretty much wrote the last paragraph of this chapter.

Thanks to her and troily for their help.

I won't be updating tomorrow. I will be spending all day tomorrow at the Department of Public Safety taking my driver's licenes's test. So wish me luck. I really need to pass it cause I can only take one class next term online.

I will try to get to you all the last chapter or chapters of this before Thanksgiving. But please don't forget that I will also be studying for finals along with getting ready to give my speech for SPH 106.

Thanks for all of your wonderful responses to this. My Labyrinth Christmas story will be starting after Finals, the second Wednesday of December. I'll start on it and do my best to finish before Christmas. Oh, and if you would like to be nice my birthday is Dec. 26 and so you could all review another story as my 24th birthday present. Yes I know. I might very well work on something to help explain my life, but that won't be on here, but at ff's sister site, fp.

So like always review please. Let's see if we can beat Princess with reviews.


	25. Epilogue

I'm so sorry I haven't gotten this to you all earlier. I didn't pass my driver's test on Monday, but I did on Tuesday. I've driven three times without my dad and only once without anyone in the car with me.

Thank you all for the reviews. I hope you all have had a wonderful holiday. After I finish this story, I won't be writing for a few weeks cause I've got to study and get ready for my speech.

So enjoy.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Prince Erik returned home. Christine of course came with him, as did Madame Giry and Meg. The spell over the kingdom had been lifted and the once beautiful was once more real. Erik learned his magic quickly just before the birth of his sister. Christine and he were married, and when Jareth decided to step down as King, Erik took his rightful place.

About Irene. Well let's just say that she will never cause any more problems nor will anyone want to see her.

And of course the good guys lived happily ever after.

* * *

Well, there is the end. I would like to thank the following for their reviews: Gotta Dance 88, LittleFairyMaiden, MyraValhallah, TinkLuvr16, karla1980, LizLiz07, Bluejay917, and Erika the Phantomess.

So review for the last time.

Like always thanks to my betas.


End file.
